Heaven requires your assistance
by Bitblondetoday
Summary: SUPERWHOAVENGELOCK! Because why not :3 Loki escaped Asgard, Lucy's out of the cage, Moriarty is very alive and Master had to join the party. Earth's mightiest heroes are brought together by the treetopper bunch. Rated T for swearing.((Sherlock pre-Reichenbach, Doctor Who between season three and four, Supernatural I don't even know, just roll with it, Avengers post-movie))
1. Chapter 1

Castiel stared at the time lord, hands placed firmly to his sides. The latter went around his spaceship (TARDIS, it was called, TARDIS), pulling levers and muttering something under his breath. Finally, he leaned back on the control panel, grinning at the angel.

"So, Castiel." The Doctor started. "Actual angel. Have to say I prefer you when you're not weeping." He stared off dreamily. "Well! You called for me?"

"That is correct." Castiel glanced down at his vessel's hands. "There is a trouble we are encountering."

"I see." The Doctor nodded. "Go on."

"Our brother- Lucifer- he was confined, in a cage, long time ago."

"Yes, the devil, the pit, sounds familiar." Man nodded enthusiastically, shuffling impatiently. "Now get to the important bit, would you."

"It appears…" Castiel took in a deep breath. "The cage is empty. Lucifer is free." _Again. _

"I might have gotten it wrong- wibbly wobbly, gets confusing- but hasn't that happened once already?"

"It has."

"And you have successfully managed it on your own back then." Doctor said, staring into the angels eyes. "Why ask for help now?"

"It appears he had…assistance." Castiel met the time lords eyes. "From a man going by the name of 'Master'. As he is one your species, we concluded you might wish to interfere."

Doctor stared down at the angel, breathing shallow. Finally, he blinked, looking away.

"I see." He nodded.

"Can we count on your help?"

"Earth is in danger." The spark returned to the man's eyes. "You most definitely can."

When you live with Sherlock Holmes, 'normal' becomes quite a relative term. There were many things, most that would leave a grown man speechless, that John Watson now regarded without a batter of an eye. How could he possibly have known, when he opened doors of their apartment that Tuesday afternoon, how extraordinary the man sitting in their living room truly was?

He was thin, fair haired, dressed in a pair of jeans, a V-neck t-shirt and a blazer, casually leaning back against one of the walls. He seemed to be in a middle of a mute staring contest with Sherlock, who was sitting in his usual chair, eyes locked on the stranger. Both chose to ignore John's return.

"Um, hello?" John finally coughed. "I am John Watson. Pleasure."

Stranger glanced towards him. "You are rather short. Not what I imagined."

_Well. _"Sherlock?" He started, hoping to get some sort of explanation from his friend. "I'll be-"

"No, please, stay with us." The stranger motion towards the empty chair. "I have a proposition for both of you."

Rising an eyebrow, John sat down, not taking his eyes of the man. Sherlock decided to use that moment to talk.

"You are not human."

Stranger replied with a grin. "God, no."

"Wait, wait, what?" John sat up. "He is not- what is going on?"

"His shoes. Look at his shoes." Sherlock gestured towards the man's feet. "That, and the fact he appeared out of the thin air some five minutes ago." His eyes shot up to meet the man's. "What are you?"

"I'm an angel." The man smiled. "But I have already told you that."

"You still haven't supplied me with any evidence."

"You are the great Sherlock Holmes, why don't you deduce it yourself-"

"Alright, enough." John snapped, receiving glares from both parties. "You are _an angel? _Is that some sort of code I am not aware of?"

"No, the actual angel, soldier of the Lord, that type of thing." The 'angel' replied, glancing out of the window. "Does the name Moriarty mean anything to you?"

"It might." Sherlock replied. Man's eyes narrowed.

"Do you have a name, or do people just we just call you soldier of the lord whenever they wish to speak to you?" John asked in a poor attempt to defuse the tension.

"Balthazar." Came the reply. "Although I do prefer soldier of the Lord."

"'Moriarty' might mean something to me." Sherlock muttered. "What does it mean to you?"

"It's the name of the man that helped free my brother out of his cage- which, in this case, is not good at all, us being the ones who put him there, and with a good reason-" Balthazar snapped. "Now the apocalypse is on the way- again-"

"What do we have to do with it?" Asked Sherlock.

"Heaven requires your assistance." Balthazar took a step towards them. "And we will not take 'no' for an answer."

Tony Stark wrapped his hands around the well-deserved coffee cup, glaring at the bound down trickster. Thor assured him the ropes he brought down from Asgard would keep any creature down, but that did little to calm him down- they used magic ropes in Asgard, and Loki still managed to escape not a week ago. Thor also assured him that the short, amused looking man was not his disguised brother, but Tony refused to believe there were two trickster willing (and capable) of breaking into the Avengers' tower.

"I am going in." Announced Natasha, getting up from her chair.

"You sure?" Tony did not like the idea, but he knew arguing with the redhead assassin was futile.

"He can't do much." She shrugged, typing in the door code. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need it."

"True."

His eyes trailed after her as she walked in. The trickster's face lit up immediately.

"JARVIS?" He called out.

"In a moment, sir." Came the reply, and within a second, Natasha's voice rang out through the room.

"You are not Loki."

"Could be, for you." The trickster wiggled his eyebrows seductively. "But no, not him." He sighed. "Not a pagan god at all, while we're there. But keep guessing."

"You're a trickster."

"Obviously." He rolled his eyes. "And you are Natasha Romanoff, trained assassin, bit of a gun kink- go on, now."

Black Widow remained seemingly unfazed. "Mind reading?"

"Soul searching, more like." He snickered, leaning in. "Here's a bit of a secret: I am not just a trickster."

"Oh?"

"I am an angel."

Natasha rose an eyebrow. "I see."

"No, you don't." There was a sudden change in his expression- nothing too drastic, and still scary as fuck. "You can't."

This was the first time Tony saw Natasha speechless. He was struck dumb himself. The trickster was already up and moving towards the doors by the time he realised the ropes were gone.

"Angels exist." He declared. "And I do not care whether you choose to believe in us or not. But-" He looked through the two-way mirror, meeting Tony's eyes. "My brother is out and rocking, and it's your dear friend's fault. Earth is in danger. Natural balance has been overthrown."

Lights flickered. There was some movement on the wall behind him, and for a moment, Tony could swear he saw a silhouette of two big, fourteen feet wide wings.

"Apocalypse" The angel- Tony knew now, that was an angel- stated. "Is coming."

Natasha managed to stand up, and was now slowly backing off towards the doors.

"Heaven requires your assistance."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was just drinking his way through the second cupful of scotch (probably not the most common way of drinking heavy liquor, but still quite practical) when a soft cough interrupted him. Fighting off the comforting doziness of light drunkenness he squinted up, finding himself eye to eye with a young, skinny boy dressed in that stupid pizza delivery outfit. But what the hell. An angel of the Lord was chilling in his tower. Nothing seemed odd any more.

"Tony Stark." The stranger stated warily, keeping his distance. "I hoped to meet you when you were…less intoxicated."

"Bad luck." Tony shrugged, cackling. "Chances of that are slim on regular days. And this is no, no regular day."

"I see." The boy sighed. "Gabriel has arrived."

Tony downed back the cup. "The short winged guy with apocalypse?"

"That does sound like Gabriel." The boy agreed.

"Oh, he's here, alright." Tony muttered. Last he saw him, the self professed angel of the Lord was cheerfully flirting with Natasha, not at all too bothered with the fact she showed less than no interest in him. Squinting, he examined the stranger- intruder, also, he realised now.

"Who are you, anyways?" His eyes found the name tag on the white-red stripped shirt. "Arfie?"

"My name is Samandriel." The boy smiled. "I am, also, an angel."

"Oh." Tony nodded. More angels. Whoopie. "Suppose it didn't fit on your name tag?"

"My vessel's name is Arfie." The angel explained.

"Your…vessel?"

"Yes. The human that is hosting my grace." Samandriel smiled absently. "He agreed to take me in for a greater cause."

"You jumped some pizza boy's bones."

"I have not-" Samandriel shook his head. "Where is my brother?"

Pouring himself another drink, he nodded towards the doors. "Down the hallway."

"Thank you." And with that, the angel was gone.

Tony quickly decided he wasn't drunk enough.

It was a dull day for the Winchesters- well, as dull as their days ever got. There was no monster to take care of, no hunt approaching, and while Sam did his best to find something of their sort in all the newspapers he could get his hands on, Dean took the opportunity to relax, watch some telly and recover from the last hunt. He had pulled his shoulder ganking a werewolf, and it still ached a bit, and nothing worked better on aching shoulders than a Dr. Sexy MD marathon and a good quantity of pie.

Of course, universe had other plans.

"Hey, Cas." He sighed as the familiar sound of flapping wings filled the room.

"Hello, Dean." The angel replied, tilting his head to the side to examine the screen. "It appears you are not busy."

Biting back a remark about how _watching Dr. Sexy MD definitely did count as busy, _Dean switched the TV off. "I guess."

"That is good." Castiel nodded to himself. "Will your brother be joining us soon?"

As if on a cue, Sam emerged through the doors, arms filled with groceries. "Hey, Dean, I think I might've- oh, hey, Cas."

"Hello." Castiel returned the greeting. "We have just been waiting for you."

"Oh." Sam placed the bags on the table and gave the angel his full attention. "Is there some trouble up there?"

"Not more than usual." Castiel muttered. "But there are far greater problems needing our attention."

"What happened?" Dean joined in, turning around to face Cas.

"Lucifer is free again." He whispered. Loud gasp escaped Sam.

"What?" Dean growled, sitting up. "I thought that thing was impossible to get out from. I gave you the rings, damn it!"

"I know. It is my fault." He admitted. "I foolishly trusted Heaven with them-"

"You _what?!_"

"-and they somehow slipped their fingers."

"Heaven lost the keys to Lucifer's cage?" Sam asked. "I somehow find that hard to believe."

"It might have been intentional." Cas nodded.

"Still, somebody had to open it." Dean went on. "They wouldn't do that- right?"

"No, they would not." The angel sighed. "He appears to have had otherworldly assistance."

"Define otherworldly." Sam sat down on a creaky motel chair.

"As far as I know, a pagan god opened the Cage to offer an alliance." Cas gulped. "It appears Lucifer agreed to it."

"Pagan god?" Dean's eyes narrowed. "Last time we encountered them, they were doing their best to stop him. Why would they-"

"It was Loki." Castiel interrupted.

"Loki? The trickster?" Sam asked. "But Gabriel-"

"Gabriel enjoys impersonating him, yes, but there is an actual Loki of Asgard, and he is set on making apocalypse happen."

"Wait, Loki is in the same mythology as Odin, right?" Dean asked, remembering Sam's ramblings from years ago. His brother nodded. "Odin wanted to stop the apocalypse."

"He had." Castiel nodded. "And his son, Thor, is very keen on Midgard- that is how they refer to your world." He sighed. "Loki seems to have sworn revenge on them both."

"Fucking fantastic." Dean threw himself back on the couch. He needed a drink. "But hey. One rogue angel, one rogue trickster, could be worse."

"I'm afraid it is." Castiel muttered. Sam's eyebrows went up. Dean just muttered a silent '_figures_' and rubbed his temples. "A 'rogue' Time Lord joined them too."

Dean picked up his half-emptied bottle of beer and chugged it down. He didn't even bother asking what the hell a Time Lord is. He should've known. They never got dull days.

"Gabriel!"

The aforementioned archangel spun around on his heel, grinning happily once he saw the familiar grace clad in a young, embarrassingly dressed meat-suit. He clapped his hands before pulling the strawberry flavoured lollipop out of his mouth.

"Samandriel! What a pleasure!" He exclaimed, rushing towards his younger brother. "Although it appears you are now going by Arfie."

"Samandriel will suffice, thank you." The younger angel stated dryly, eyes fleeting over the pallid faces in the room. "What have you done?"

"Me? Nothing!" Gabriel let out an exaggerated gasp. "Don't you have any faith in your big brother?"

"I have plenty of faith in you, Gabriel." Samandriel ignored the bad acting. "I also have plenty of experience with your behaviour. You weren't supposed to come here alone."

"But I was _bored._" The archangel whined.

"You are thousands of years old. I am sure you have suffered through worse than a little boredom." Samandriel sighed. "You should have waited for me to accompany you."

"Well ex-cuse _me!_" Gabriel spun around again, breaking into a circular pace. He wasn't much of a stand-still person. "I do not require a babysitter, especially not my younger brother!"

"Past experiences suggest otherwise." Samandriel muttered.

"And anyways, where were you?" Gabriel quickly turned the table. "You just vanished! Like that! That is hardly a sign of a good babysitter."

Samandriel ignored the accusation- his short disappearance was entirely Crowley's fault, but he was not about to bring that up. Instead, he focused on the four strangers that were watching them cautiously.

"Hello." He smiled. "My name is Samandriel. I am an angel. Now, I am not sure what Gabriel has been telling you, but all threats were empty and you have no reason to worry."

"Now, brother-"

"_Gabriel._"

With a sigh and an eye roll, the archangel popped the candy back into his mouth and chose to ignore the conversation.

"Samandriel?" One of the strangers asked, getting up- strikingly beautiful red-head dressed in all black. She offered a hand and he, remembering it was a common human interaction, shook it. "My name is Natasha."

"Black Widow." He nodded. "I have heard a lot about you."

Her expression remained unreadable. "Nothing bad, I hope."  
"'Bad' is a relative term." He smiled again. Humans tended to be more co-operating if he smiled. His attention focused on the other three strangers- tall, broad man with fair hair and kind eyes, soul shining through in its' full glory, somewhat shorted man eyeing him in a hawk-like manner, and a familiar blonde haired Norse god.

"Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Thor Odinson." He addressed them all by names. "Could you get the remaining members of your team here, as soon as possible? There will be more people joining us soon, and we want you all to be here when that happens."

"You who?" Steve Rogers asked, getting up. "Heaven?"

"Heaven?- no." He eyed Gabriel, who shrugged feigning innocence. "My brothers and sisters are, although with nothing but good intentions, too frightened and few in number to be of assistance."

"But he said-"

"I apologise for my brother's behaviour." He said honestly. "He means well."

"Awh, look at little Mandy, standing up for his family." Gabriel called out. "Warms the cockles of my grace."

"Gabriel, I am begging you." Samandriel looked at his brother with warning in his eyes. "We need these people to assist us."

"Oh, I'm sure they will." Gabriel sucked at his lollipop. "It is their fault the whole thing is happening in the first place."  
"_Gabriel-_"

"What thing?" Steve Rogers asked, looking mildly panicked.

"We will be-"

"The apocalypse." Gabriel interrupted him, grinning smugly. "But no biggie, really."

Samandriel sighed, rubbing his vessel's temples. He should have called dibs on the Time Lord.

John knew staring wasn't polite, but basic bon-ton was the least of his concerns at the moment. One second, he was in 221B, arguing with the delusional stranger, and in the next one, he was in an unfamiliar room, surrounded by unfamiliar faces, that same stranger grinning at him with a smug expression.

Perhaps he wasn't delusional after all.

That, or John was drugged again.

But when he managed to gather himself and shared a look with Sherlock, all of his hopes fled through the window. Whatever happened, had happened, for Sherlock was there, looking as frightened as John ever saw him.

"Sherlock?" He asked, voice shaking. "What-"

"It appears the man told the truth." Sherlock muttered.

"Told you." Balthazar's grin widened. "Gabriel! Long time no see!"

John stared at the man- angel (for God's sake, angels were real) walk towards a short man standing at the doorway and pull him into a hug. He quickly looked back at Sherlock, only to see his friend once again wore the in-control face. He let out a sigh of relief. As much as he liked seeing emotion on Sherlock's face, it was also a bit unnerving.

"Are we expecting anybody else?" A tall, blond American asked, eyeing them with concern.

"Oh, just our younger brother and his boy-toys." Balthazar replied. "They won't take long."

"And the Time Lord." The short man added.

"And the Time Lord."

_Time Lord?_ John gulped, looking at the crowd gathered around a long sofa.

"I am Steve Rogers." The American walked over to them, friendly smile on their face.

"John Watson." John shook his hand, returning the smile. "And this is my friend, Sherlock Holmes."

"Pleasure." Sherlock nodded, both hands behind his back. John sighed. At least he wasn't telling the man his father had paedophilic tendencies or whatever he had deduced in the last twenty seconds.

"So, what is the thing with two of you?" The American asked conversationally. "Subtle superheroes, or…"

"Superheroes?" John raised his eyebrows. "Could call us that."

"We solve crimes, and he blogs about it." Sherlock supplied.

"What about you?" John asked, smirking at his friend's explanation.

"Superheroes." A slightly drunk man walked towards them. "Not subtle at all."

"Speak for yourself, Tony." A gorgeous redhead supplied from the opposite side of the room.

"'Scuse me, Natasha." The drunken one-Tony- mocked a bow in her direction. "They are the subtle superheroes. I am just a rich cunt who owns this place, occasionally saving lives and blowing space ships up."

"Oh." John swallowed, quite a bit confused. "And what is this place?"

"Former Stark Tower, now the Avengers base." Tony replied. "Don't tell me you never heard of me."

"I am afraid I have not." He glanced up at his friend. "Sherlock? What is-"

"The Avengers." Sherlock muttered before raising his voice. "It appears we have entered a parallel dimension."

"Oh, you talk science!" Tony winked at him. "Bruce! He talks science!"

"What do you mean, a parallel dimension?" Steve asked, ignoring his friend's slurry commentary.

"He means that, where we come from, you do not exist." John replied warily. "Not in real life, anyways."

"You are comic book characters." Sherlock added, feigning a yawn. "Captain America, I assume?"

John shot a quick glance at his friend- _Sherlock, reading comic books?-_ before looking back at the man, expecting an answer.

"Yes, that is me." He smiled.

"And this is Tony Stark, also known at the Iron Man." Sherlock went on. "And back there we have Black Widow, Hawkeye, the amazing Hulk and-" He paused for breath. "Thor Odinson."

John looked up at him, trying to determine whether this was all one big joke on his part.

"I am serious." Sherlock added, noticing his friend's expression.

"But-"

"It makes no sense, I know." Sherlock sighed. "Once when you eliminate the impossible-"

"Whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." Finished an unfamiliar voice. They all turned around to face a trio that seemed to appear out of thin air (nothing uncommon, not anymore), and the tallest man blushed slightly. The shorter one snorted.

"God, Sammy, be a nerd, would ya."

"What was that?" John asked, panic audible in his voice. This whole situation was confusing, odd and _it's probably just a dream, it can't be anything else._

"That was a quote from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's books." Explained Steve Rogers, looking at Sherlock with wide eyes. "Books about Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock's eyebrows furrowed, and he was just about to start talking when a commotion from the middle of the room stole everybody's attention.

Something else appeared out of the thin air.

It was a blue police box.

***A/N* Why hello there! Sorry for the wait, school was crazy but now I'm on my break so you can expect frequent updates. Shout out to Amongthemoonandstars, Lindsey0, Maros-song, theuniverseismine, xxXGGXxx, ImNotYourBreakfast and HarryPotterForLife7, for adding to favourites/follows. You are all awesome and I love you :D **

**Also, it is scientifically proven that reviewing makes people write faster *hint-hint***

**-BBT**


	3. Chapter 3

Samandriel stared at the room, his mouth dry. The silence was suffocating and the atmosphere was awkward and he just wished Gabriel would return so they could explain the situation. The crowd- if you could call eleven people crowd- was confused and hungry for answers and glaring at him in the most judging manner. He glanced sideways at his brother, who looked at him apologetically. He looked as awkward as Samandriel felt.  
Samandriel had run into Castiel in the hallway, and was left speechless for a moment, taking in the sight of his brother, alive and well. There was certain heaviness about him that he had not possessed the last time they met, but the passion, the determination, and the oh-so-much heart was still there, and as long as that was intact, Castiel was alright.  
Dean Winchester had been at his side, and he grinned at Samandriel. "Hey there, Arfie! Like the new look."  
"It's Samandriel." He muttered, pulling at his borrowed attire- washed out jeans and a light blue t-shirt. A very pretty woman with strawberry blonde hair and a kind soul had brought it for him ("I am sure Arfie would prefer wearing it, too" She had assured him), promising it would make people take him more seriously. So far, it didn't seem to be working.  
They had returned to the crowd then- it felt like crowd to him- only to find them split in groups, Sam sitting in one corner, saving a chair for Dean, Avengers settled on a long leather sofa, two men standing some ten feet from Sam, a tall, alien man leaning against his blue police box. Balthazar waved them over to the front and he and Castiel obeyed, both nervous. They had practically kidnapped these people- they owed them explanation.  
"Well, ain't this a party!" Gabriel finally returned. "I can feel the love."  
"Gabriel, this is not funny." Castiel warned. "The threat we are facing is real. You can't afford to play your little games."  
Gabriel grinned, cocking his head to a side. "Look at Cassie, as fun as ever. Relax."  
"Gabriel, start talking." Balthazar snapped. Rolling his eyes, the archangel turned to face the strangers.  
"Well, hello." His smile grew. "This has been a long day, hasn't it?"  
"For fuck's sake, get to the point." Dean growled from over the room."  
"Alright, alright." He sighed. "I am worried Cas has been rubbing off on you, you were much more fun last time we met.  
"Gabriel." Samandriel hissed.  
"The earth is in danger." Gabriel finally started. "Situation is dire. Heaven won't help us- probably because my brother, here-" He patted Castiel's shoulder. "Decided to smite half of our garrison.  
But! Panic not-" Releasing his reddening brother, he clapped his hands. "You have an archangel on your side- that'd be me- and these three peasant angels."  
He could feel Balthazar's scowl.  
"You see, this is the problem." The trickster went on. "Our brother is Satan."  
John Watson released a small jell that distinctly resembled of course he is. He continued.  
"But that's okay, we've dealt with that, locking him away and all. But-" He shot an accusing glare at Thor Odinson. "Your brother released him."  
Pagan god went pale, eyes wide. "My deepest apologies. I am fully responsible for my brother's actions and will do all in my power to fix the damage he has caused."  
"Good." Gabriel smirked. "See, Mandy? Told you they won't ditch us." He glared at the rest of the Avengers team. "You won't, right?"  
"If Thor is fighting, then so will we." Steve Rogers announced, and the rest nodded, although a bit reluctantly.  
"Good!" The archangel exclaimed. "The Black Widow, Hawkeye, Iron Man, the amazing Hulk, Captain America, and Thor Odinson himself, at our side!"  
Dean leaned in to his brother. "Is that the hot chick from the comics?"  
Sam awkwardly shifted. "Yeah."  
"Dude." Dean leaned back again. "Even better in 3D."  
"That is not all." Gabriel continued. "They've formed an alliance with two familiar faces- a very not-dead alien Master, and..." He looked over to Sherlock Holmes. "Jim Moriarty."  
"Moriarty?" John shuddered at still too-fresh memory of the happenings at that damn pool. "But- he's- all the people you've named, they were all- the devil, Norse god, alien- Moriarty is just a man!" He looked up at Sherlock. "Isn't he?"  
"He most definitely is." The tall man spoke up, offering a small smile. "Never underestimate human beings. You are capable of doing as much damage as you wish."  
"Still, it is nothing like Lucifer to form an alliance with a human." Castiel spoke up. Samandriel nodded.  
"Jim Moriarty is a soul promised to hell." Balthazar said softly- there was no need for him to speak louder, with the room as quiet as it was. "He's been assisting Crowley for ages. Lucifer would not miss a chance to steal Crowley's most valuable associate."  
"Isn't he afraid the man will turn out to be Crowley's spy?" Samandriel asked.  
"Lucifer has made him a fine offer, finer than anything Crowley could." Balthazar explained. "There is no loyalty in hell."  
Both Winchesters shuddered, knowing fully well how true that was.  
"Hey, wait." Sam suddenly asked, quilt creeping up at him. He completely forgot... "What happened with Adam?"  
The angels shared a look, and then Castiel turned to face him, apology in his eyes.  
"Michael fled, leaving him behind. He was cornered. He..." The angel looked down. "He is Lucifer's new vessel."

Michael was angry.  
It had nothing to do with the cage- quality time with his long lost brother hadn't been a very enjoyable experience, true, but it was his vessel's soul that got the worst of it- it had more to do with the fact that, in the three years he had been absent, Heaven went from bad to horrible, experiencing a civil war and now some sort of mind washing tyranny.  
He was an archangel. He was supposed to be fierce and frightening. He was supposed to smite ones that deserved it. He was not, however, supposed to enjoy it this much.  
Naomi's grace burned in his hands, and he allowed her body to hit the floor, shoving her away with his foot. The things he saw in her mind- things she did to his brother- she deserved it. Castiel had done his fair share of mistakes, but he had repented for them, with all he went through. Naomi had no right to use him like that.  
He was still his brother, no matter what.  
There was a fluttering of wings behind him. Michael turned around, smiling at the young angel before him.  
"Kazimir."  
"Michael." The younger angel gasped, eyes shining. "We thought you were gone."  
"Understandable." He nodded. "For a while, I thought so myself."

"You done over there?" Tony called out, looking at the drama unfolding between the trio. "Not to rush you or anything, but we have the damn apocalypse on hold."  
"Don't expect them to be impressed." Balthazar shushed him. "Not their first one."  
Castiel stood back, sighing. "The earth is in danger, and we are not strong enough to defend it."  
"You need our help." Bruce supplied. The angel nodded.  
"Well, you've got us." The shorter man- Dan, Dean, or something- grinned.  
"We will help in any way we can." Steve promised. Nobody felt the need to correct him.  
"Um, we..." John looked up at Sherlock. They kept their gazed fixed for a moment before Sherlock announced they can be counted on too. Doctor smiled, nodding along.  
"It seems we have a team." Gabriel noted. "Not really an army of angels, but will do. Anybody hungry?"

Fifteen minutes later, they were all seated around a long table, waiting for the feast to start.  
"We never had proper introduction!" Tony exclaimed, getting up. "My name is Tony Stark. I am Iron Man. I own this place. You are all very welcome." He then sat down, winking at Cas.  
"Steve Rogers." Steve stated once he realised he was expected to introduce next. "You might know me as Captain America."  
"My brother was a big fan." Sherlock stated. "It almost got alarming."  
"Oh." Steve muttered awkwardly.  
"Bruce Banner." Bruce added quickly, trying to break the awkward moment. "I...um..."  
"He gets green and big when he's pissed." Tony supplied. "But no panic, not his time of the month."  
"Natasha Romanoff." The gorgeous redhead spoke next.  
"Clint Barton." Man next to her stated warily.  
"Thor Odinson." The Norse god spoke next, flashing the team a wide smile. "I am honoured to be fighting by your side."  
"How long have you been working together?" John asked, encouraged by the tall man's friendliness.  
"About a year." Tony replied. "Got Loki to thank to."  
"Loki's quite a trouble maker." Samandriel noted.  
"He is...damaged." Thor muttered. They decided to let the matter drop.  
"I am John Watson." John continued cheerily, trying to raise the atmosphere again. "And this is Sherlock-"  
"I am quite capable of introducing myself, John." Sherlock snapped. "Sherlock Holmes. Consulting detective."  
"We know." Bruce admitted. "You are quite famous here."  
"Well." Sherlock allowed himself a small smile. "That does make things much easier."  
Eyes moved to the brothers. Dean cleared his throat.  
"Dean Winchester." He smiled his crooked grin. "And this is my baby brother, Sammy."  
"It's Sam." The taller one interrupted. "We are, um, hunters."  
"Supernatural stuff." Dean explained. "Monsters, vamps, you name it, we ganked it."  
"Never met an alien before, though." Sam said, looking over to the Doctor. "You said you were from Gallifrey, right?"  
"Correct." The man replied. "Hello! I am the Doctor. A Time Lord- alien- thought I was the last one, but appears I am not." He looked back at Sam. "Aliens do seem to prefer Europe."  
"So, Dean, Sam." Steve coughed. "You two met the angels before?"  
"Yes." Sam nodded, looking at the bunch. "Castiel, here, pulled my brother from hell."  
Castiel blushed. "I was simply following orders."  
"Yeah, well, you didn't push me back in." Dean grinned. "And you had a damn good reason to."  
"We fought Lucifer together the first time." Gabriel added. "Minus Mandy and Balthazar here, they were busy hiding."  
"There were orders!" Samandriel protested. "We couldn't have disobeyed!"  
"We know." Sam assured him. "Gabriel's just being an assbut."  
"Wait," Bruce suddenly sat up. "You wouldn't happen to be the same Gabriel the bible mentions?"  
Gabriel's smirk grew. "That's me."  
"Whoa." John chuckled. "Suppose they toned you down a bit for the sake of humanity, eh?"  
"Definitely." Balthazar nodded. "Had they written it as it was, the whole earth would be a giant den of inequity."  
"Excuse me, I was a perfectly considerate!" Gabriel exclaimed.  
"I've heard stories, Gabriel." Samandriel laughed. "You scared the poor woman out of her skin. Used references that don't make sense until centuries later."  
"Okay, I might have gotten a little excited." Gabriel shrugged. "It was a big event, give me a break."  
The awkward atmosphere was now completely gone, and by the end of the meal, everybody seemed much more relaxed. Castiel smiled, watching Dean admire Tony's personal bar.  
There was hope.

***A/N* THERE'S MORE OF YOU OMFG. Welcome, silver-moonshine01, The Dancing Lighthouse, ashwingsmokefeather, knighttjy. Huge hug to Alyss and xxXGGXxx for reviewing. I don't really like this chapter but it's the best I can do at the moment so… **

**Merry Christmas, everyone! –BBT**


	4. Chapter 4

Kitchen was lively the next morning, small crowd of strangers socialising in place of usual four silent members- Tony and Thor rarely woke up in time for breakfast. Tony would gladly sleep through this one, too, if it wasn't for the very disturbed state he found his room in, state it wasn't the evening before.

"Morning!" He shouted out, pouring himself some coffee. "Anyone care to explain what happened in my room?"

"How about security cameras?" Natasha asked dryly. "That's how you usually identify the girl."

Tony shot her a look. "Someone's a morning person. Already consulted the cameras."

Sam Winchester awkwardly looked down on his plate.

"Why are there Satan worshipping drawings on my bedroom floor?" He asked, taking a seat.

"That's not Satan worshiping." The taller man replied. "It's for protection. As is the salt."

"Sam was just explaining it to us." John Watson replied, nibbling on his toast.

"Oh, good!" Tony exclaimed, sipping his coffee. "Explain, moose boy."

From the other end of the table, the shorter hunter burst out laughing.

"Shut up." Sam warned.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Salt lines on windows and doors keep the evil son-of-a-bitches out." Dean explained through a mouthful of pie. "And once a demon walks in one of those Satan worshiping drawings, he's stuck."

"We secured the building before we went to bed." Sam added.

"You did the whole building?" Steve asked.

"We had angel help." Dean grinned. "No way we'd do the whole fucking tower of doom on our own."

"It took about five minutes." Sam added.

"Huh." Natasha nodded. "Where are they now?"

"I'm right here, gorgeous." There came a flutter of wings, and in a second, Gabriel was standing on the kitchen counter, huge grin on his face. "Missed me?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, just give up already." Dean growled. "If you need to climb up the counter to be eye-to-eye level with a girl, it's just not meant to be."

Balthazar snickered from behind Sam. "We were just doing a little tour 'round the world, collecting information." He winked at Natasha. "Not going to bail on you just yet, sweetheart."

"Would you stop hitting on our trained assassin, please?" Tony called out from his seat.

"So, found out anything?" Sam asked with a sigh.

"They are hidden well." Gabriel announced, jumping off the counter.

"We are now waiting for them to make the first move." Balthazar added. "That means we'll have to remove the salt."

"What? No." Dean sat up. "Salt's not going anywhere."

"We can't coat the world in salt, Dean-o." Gabriel noted. "They know we exist. They'll send someone as a warning."

"And we trap them." Balthazar finished. "Foolproof, yes?"

"You're both kinda cunts, you know?" Dean shot the angels a venomous look. "Where's Cas?"

"Your boyfriend will be here in a moment, worry not."

"Balthazar." Castiel's voice came from the doors. Dean turned around to see the familiar angel carrying a large box.

"What's that?" Sam asked, getting up.

"Anti-possession amulets." Castiel explained, setting the box on the table. "We will need them."

"As long as you're wearing this, demons can't possess you." Sam explained, handing over the small necklaces.

"Are you serious?" Clint asked, warily eyeing the piece of jewellery.

"You didn't have problems with salt lines." Bruce retorted.

"Who says I didn't?"

"Okay, shut up there." Dean called out. "Angel of the Lord gave you that necklace. Have a little faith."

"It's cute when you go all protective for your boyfriend." Balthazar sniggered.

"Shut your pie hole, feather ass."

"Gentleman." Tony clapped his hands. "Please do leave your bickering aside, we have magic jewels to discuss."

"Exactly." Sam shot the duo a glare before speaking up again. "This works. Trust us."

"Where's your amulet?" Natasha called out from the corner.

"We got more permanent options." Dean winked, pulling down the collar of his shirt to reveal another 'satanic' symbol inked down on his chest.

"Tattoos are less likely to get torn off during a combat." Natasha noted. "Tony?"

"On it." The man got up and headed for the doors. "We'll get someone as soon as possible."

"Hey, Iron Man." Dean called out. "Don't forget your magic jewels."

Tony caught the amulet thrown his way and mocked a bow. "Very sweet, but you shouldn't have."

"Can Time Lords get possessed?" Asked Steve, looking at the Doctor with worried eyes.

"Better not risk it." The man smiled, pulling on the necklace. "Here, now, anything else we need to know?"

"Oh, yes." Sam grinned. "But I think the whole team should hear this."

Samandriel watched as their newfound team members poured into the living room (Gabriel exclaimed it had comfy seats and that somehow made it perfect meeting spot), pleased to see them all wearing their anti-possession amulets. Some still seemed wary, though- Natasha kept tugging her necklace with irritated sighs, and Clint didn't look too happy with it either- but the Time Lord was clearly thrilled by this new peace of protective jewellery, and John Watson seemed fascinated by its' purpose.

"That's all." Dean exclaimed, getting up. "Right, so, Sammy here and I've been dealing with this shit for our whole lives, we know what we're talking about."

"Demons exist." Sam stated, and Sherlock huffed in annoyance, muttering a silent '_obviously'. _"They exist as this big, moving cloud of black smoke, and use human beings as vessels."

"Possession." John muttered, and the younger Winchester nodded.

"Now, it is important to remember, that the person being possessed is still awake and there the entire time, and hurting the demon physically will also hurt the vessel. They can't die while possessed, no matter how serious the injury is."

"So, in theory, we could communicate with the person inside?" Bruce asked, leaning forward.

"Definitely." The older Winchester answered. "It is also possible for person to fight the demon-" He glanced at his brother. "Possible, but unlikely. And very hard."

"Ever seen that happen?"

"Three times." Dean nodded. "Also, we met this woman once who managed to take over control of her body and exorcise herself."

John whistled. "Impressive."

"It usually takes extreme emotion or pain for vessel to take back the control- the fore mention woman was in labour."

"And the other three times?" Tony asked.

Sam glanced at his brother. "They- um- Dean begged them to."

Dean averted his gaze and cleared his throat. "'Kay then. Demons can be exorcised-"

"We have it written here." Sam pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. "I suggest you all write it down and try to memorise it."

"JARVIS." Tony called out, taking the paper out of the Winchester's hand. "Get on it."

"Immediately, sir." Replied the voice.

"Demons can also leave the vessel themselves. Both cases, the person should be fine, if they weren't too severely injured while possessed."

"How can you be sure the demon is gone?"

"Holy water." Sam supplied. "Also, saying the Lord's name- _Kristo_- will work."

"And what about those drawings that are all over the tower?"

The conversation went on for hours, until they covered both demons and angels, Time Lords, rogue tricksters and the question of Jim Moriarty.

"I'm hungry." Tony exclaimed once the conversation watered down. "How about we all move to kitchen?"

Dean agreed whole heartedly, and they proceeded with the plan, followed by Thor, Clint, Gabriel, Balthazar and John. Bruce, Steve moved closer to Sam to discuss their theories, and Castiel soon joined them, while Sherlock excused himself, taking the chance to visit his mind palace. Natasha only hesitated for a moment before walking up to the only angel that remained alone.

"Samandriel?" She asked, joining him at the window.

"Natasha." He nodded, offering a small smile. "Good evening."

"I was wondering," The redhead went straight to the point. "About your vessels. You angels also possess people- with their consent, true -" She added hastily, noticing the look on the angel's face. "But your brother's projection of his power made me believe you have means to force pretty much anyone into anything."

"That is not entirely correct." Samandriel smiled. "The Heaven had insisted Dean Winchester be a host for archangel Michael, and yet, no matter how…_persuasive_ they were, he had not succumbed."

"Dean _is_ strong willed." She nodded. "What about your vessel?"

"He had accepted me gladly." Samandriel assured her. "His name is Matt Pike. He wished to help."

"Where is he now?" Natasha asked. Samandriel's vessel looked young, barely twenty-something. She found herself honestly worried for his sake.

"When an angel fills a vessel, its' soul can either stay around and fight, but it is much easier to let itself get carried off. One man once said it feels like being tied to a comet." He glanced out through the window. "They are still there, but not aware of anything that is happening. Once I no longer require a vessel, he will return to it well and unharmed."

Natasha eyed him warily.

"I gave him my word, and I intend to keep the promise." His smile grew wider. "He is a good man. He deserves no harm."

"People rarely do."

His eyes were on her again. "You carry a large burden, Natasha Romanoff."

She looked taken aback.

"You also possess many qualities. Your soul is very bright." He looked sincere. "You shouldn't be so tough on yourself."

Natasha averted her gaze, pulling her composure back up. "Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Loki glared through the window, sea of people melting together in his eyes. So plain. So boring. Low-life maggots, rushing about their usual business, completely unaware of the danger that was upon them.

"Enjoying the view?" Lucifer asked, walking up to him. He had changed from the casual attire his vessel was previously wearing, and was now clad in a classy white suit, previously messy hairstyle now combed back.

"It confuses me." He gestured towards the sea of people. "I do not understand why my brother is so keen on them."

"You and me both." Lucifer smirked.

"And yet, you find yourself allies with one of them." A voice called out from the doorway. They both turned around, nodding at the suited man entering the room.

"You can hardly be called a man anymore." Lucifer said, walking over to the sofa. "Step away from a full-on demon."

"That is one large step." Moriarty replied, peering down through the window. "One I am not willing to take just yet."

"Where is the Time Lord?" Loki asked, walking towards the beverage cabinet. The apartment they were in was not exactly Stark tower, but had served them well. It was previously an office building, but he felt his use of it was of higher importance.

"Who knows." Lucifer mused. "He'll appear soon."

"I am not overly keen of his wandering tendencies." The trickster muttered, pouring himself a glassful. "He is not taking this seriously enough."

"Oh, but he is." British accent shot back, and the fair haired man walked in, grin on his face. "Am I late?"

"A bit." Moriarty returned, spinning around on his heels. "But we'll have to forgive you this time."

"How very kind of you."

"Worry not." Moriarty's grin widened. "It is in our best interest to keep a friendly atmosphere. Nothing ruins an apocalypse like unnecessary bickering."

***A/N* I suck. Sorry. Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I had no sleep this night and just dozed off for an hour or so around noon, so I'll just post it and hope for the best. HAPPY NEW YEAR guys! Hope you have a wonderful one and all your OTPs become canon and Sherlock season 3 gets filmed!**

**Also, big thanks to Jassetteh, Josella, Joseph Peters, JayElem0, m00npanda, number10ten Shadowwolf64 and therealbakers for favouriting/following. You are the best! Huge hugs to number10ten, JayElem0, Cas and therealbakers for reviewing, you are extra best.**

**Will try to update as soon as possible. Love you all. -BBT**


	5. Chapter 5

"Calm down, it's just a bit of ink." Dean noted, watching John Watson flinch at the first touch of the needle.

"Just a bit of ink, yes." John snapped back. "Carved into my bloody forearm!"

"Well-"

Sam looked up from his newspaper, wearing one of his infamous 'bitch-faces'. "Dean, shut up."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Ladies, down with your bickering." Gabriel voiced from his seat. "You will scare our lovely tattoo lady."

The lady in question looked up from John's forearm to grin at Gabriel. "Don't worry, love, I can handle them."

The tattoo artist, Enna, arrived to the tower this morning, bearing a huge grin and a single back pack. Tony guaranteed she will do her job and ask no questions, and she passed all the tests the Winchester's set her, so the rest allowed her to ink down the anti-possession symbols on their forearms. Natasha went first, followed by Clint, and then reluctant John Watson took the seat.

"Does it hurt?" Asked Bruce, eyeing the process.

"A bit." John flinched.

"I'm sure the amazing Hulk had worse." Dean grinned.

"That is what I'm worried about." Bruce murmured, awkwardly shuffling at his seat. "I don't think I'll be able to control…the Other Guy…"

"Oh." Dean paled, recalling his brief encounter with Marvel comics when he was seven. "Yeah, that might be a problem."

"I can take care of that." Castiel offered from the corner. "If you are willing, I can make you black out for until the process is over."

"You can?" Bruce looked up. "I mean, sure you can, you're an angel. Um. Sure. Yes. That'd be good."

Castiel started to raise his hand.

"Not yet!" Dean hissed.

"Oh." He let his hand drop. "Apologies."

Bruce let out a nervous chuckle. "It's okay. Whenever you want. Just…yeah."

"Oh God, they are adorable." Dean laughed. "Hey, Sammy, remember us ever being this star struck around the winged gang?"

"Not you, Dean, never you. You were ever the cheeky bastard." Sam muttered sarcastically. "Although I don't think you ever got past swooning over certain winged member."

"You said something?"

"Nothing, Dean."

"Oh, okay." Dean glanced over at his brother. "Put that bitch face away before you break something."

"Very funny."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"We should go for the Statue."

Master huffed, throwing himself back on the sofa. "Bad, bad idea."

Loki rose an eyebrow. "Why, an old friend?"

"Could say so." Master's fingers continued tapping away on his knee. "Hint: It moves."

"It moves?" Moriarty exclaimed from his place by the window. "America really is exciting."

"Could you define 'it moves'?" Lucifer asked, leaning forward.

"It's an alien." Master sighed. "They are called the Weeping Angels."

Lucifer smirked. "How appropriate."

"They turn to stone whenever another living organism looks at them." Master ignored the devils' remark. "It's their defence mechanism."

"It's also quite a weakness." Moriarty remarked. "New York, the city that never sleeps. Not much time for it to move, eh?"

"We can make it sleep." A smile crept up the devil's lips. "You think it'd be up for cooperation?"

Bruce crept down the hallway, arms pushed deep into pants of his lab coat, cherishing the blessed silence he had not experienced since the trickster-slash-angel appeared in the tower. It wasn't that he minded him showing up- saving earth was their responsibility, in a way, and he was glad the angels decided to interfere and showed up with back up- but he was not a social man, and so much people and noise were making him very tired very fast.

"I'll just be a minute." He promised to Tony when the man spotted him trying to get away.

"I'll be watching out for you." Tony narrowed his eyes, but allowed him to go. Bruce wasn't planning to come back tonight, though. He was sure Tony already knew.

Lab was dark, save for a tiny desk lamp he forgot to turn off when leaving some few hours ago. Sighing, he walked up to it and turned it off. He was to tired to do any real work, either way- some alone time was all he needed. He pulled out his chair and took a seat, letting himself truly relax.

And then he heard the breathing.

Turning the lamp back on, he spun around, letting out a relieved breath when he recognised the tall frame of Sam Winchester. "You scared me."  
"Yeah, sorry." Sam shifted his weight uncomfortably. "I just wanted to be alone, so I came up here. I'll leave now. Sorry if I came in unauthorised."

"No, no, it's okay." Bruce rubbed his temples. "We are saving the world together, you can go wherever you like."

"Thanks." Sam offered a small smile. "And sorry for scaring you. I'll be off now."

"You can stay, if you want." Bruce caught himself saying. "I wouldn't forgive myself forcing you down to that crowd."

Sam laughed. "Thank you. It's not that I dislike them, on the contrary, but-"

"It's a bit too much."

"Yes." Sam took his former seat. "So, you're the Amazing Hulk?"

Bruce looked down. "On occasions."

"Oh, shit, sorry." Sam mumbled. "That was rude."  
"No, no, it's okay." Bruce forced a chuckle. "No use avoiding it. I've learned to live with the Other Guy, and it's been pretty bearable ever since."

"Good to hear." Sam looked out of the window. There was a minute of silence before he spoke up again. "I…um…my mother, she was murdered by a demon."

Bruce looked up in surprise.

"It was my fault. The demon marked me as one of his special kids. He gave me special powers- visions- and wanted to use me. His plan failed, but," Sam shifted uncomfortably. "Two years later, I discovered…drinking, well, demon blood, gave me these powers, to kill demons without harming their vessels. I saw nothing wrong with doing it, if it was for a good cause. But…" He shrugged. "I got addicted, and then set Lucifer free."

Bruce forced himself not to stare.

"So I kind of understand you." Sam offered another smile. "We both took something that was supposed to help, and screwed up majorly."

"Guess we did." Bruce looked down at his hands. "But that is behind you now. I…"

"But you learnt to control it." Sam interrupted. "Your 'other guy' is a 'good guy' now. And nothing is as bad as demon blood."

"I destroyed Manhattan."

Sam narrowed his head. "Dude. _Satan. _Walking the earth."

Bruce let out an honest laugh. "Well. Okay. You win."

Their dinner quickly became a small, controlled party, with music coming out of speakers and drinks being passed around. Then somebody suggested tequila shots, and before they knew it, a drinking competition was going on between Thor and Castiel. Tony and Gabriel stood behind their respective champions, cheering them on, while the rest watched with amusement, or just quietly conversed among themselves. Clint and Natasha stuck together, but their eyes often wandered off to the competition, and Samandriel noticed they were more often smiling than not.

"Enjoying yourself?" A voice came from behind his shoulder, and he turned around to face the Time Lord, bearing a huge grin on his face.

"Yes." Samandriel replied. It was only half a life- the good mood of the room was contagious, but the drunken state most of the members were getting themselves in was not pleasing.

"Good." The Doctor grinned even harder. "Samandriel, right? You are the youngest angel here, are you not?"

"I am a couple of centuries younger than you." Samandriel nodded.

"Oh, so you've been here for a while." Doctor smiled, leaning back against the wall. "It is odd, not being the oldest one in the room. Not quite used to that."  
"Yes, my brothers do have impressive life spans." Samandriel agreed. "Gabriel has been around for millions of years." He watched the aforementioned archangel enthusiastically pat Castiel's shoulder as the other downed yet another dose of shots. "And yet he doesn't act a day over ten."

"Growing old is mandatory, growing up is optional." The time lord mused to himself. "Anyways, how are you doing?"

"Well." Samandriel replied. He knew this was part of social interaction, but never expected it to happen to him. He hoped the time lord could not see how awkward he is.

"Me too." The Time Lord chatted away. "What do angels do in their free time? I just wondered."

"We don't have much free time." Samandriel confessed. "Unless you are Gabriel. Or Balthazar. They seem to find free time for everything."

"Gabriel is a special one, yes, I've noticed." The Doctor nodded. "Castiel, even though still reserved, seems to be more relaxed around humans. And then, you-" He turned to face Samandriel. "You are the most angelic one out of the bunch."

Samandriel blinked. "Thank…you?"

The Time Lord grinned. "You are welcome."

**WARNING: a long-ass author's note coming up**

**I am so, so sorry. I suck. Majorly. It's just, well, school started, and I had 8x10 feels, and, well…I'm sorry.**

**Okay.**

**I MISSPELT ALFIE'S NAME THE WHOLE TIME AND NOBODY BOTHERED TO TELL ME. Really guys you can tell me when I screw up I won't get mad or cry it will honestly help. **

**I NEED HELP. What pairings do you want/would absolutely hate to see happen? Any Doctor Who monsters you want me to include? Any requests at all, I will make it happen. Just talk to me! **

**The next update, if I get any feedback on the point 2., should be up this Monday, and then I'll try to update every weekend. Fingers crossed!**

**THERE'S SO MANY OF YOU OMFG you'll all get thanks and recognition in the next chapter THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH **

**Les Miserables are a flawless movie and you should all go watch it. Beautiful. I cried.**

**I have a brilliant new icon, it is a masterpiece by heathyr.**

**That's all! Thank you for your support. I will try to suck less in the future.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jim glanced down at his hands, running his finger against the black mark on his bare forearm. "Oh." Looking back up, he reread the note stuck to the wall.  
Loki walked into the room, coming to a halt when he noticed Moriarty. "Aren't you supposed to be with those aliens- the Silence, they are called?"  
"It appears I have already talked to them." He gestured to the note.  
Loki walked up to him, focusing on the note. It was a simple piece of A4 paper, a mid-length paragraph written in hasty handwriting.  
You have talked to the Silence. They have offered their help. Their numbers are low. They are around.  
"This little trick of theirs," Loki gritted his teeth. "It's tedious, isn't it?"  
"Oh, don't be so grim." Moriarty smirked. "It makes things rather interesting, I'd say."  
The trickster rolled his eyes. "What do they mean, they are around?"  
"They could mean anything." The consulting criminal grinned, popping a piece of chewing gum into his mouth and walking out. "Anything at all."

"We are not letting them walk in here." Dean slammed his palms onto the desk surface, face red with anger. "These are our headquarters. If they come in, there's no telling what they'd do."  
"Dean-" Sam begun, placing a calming hand on his brother's shoulder. The older Winchester simply shrugged it off.  
"We could die! All of us!" He exclaimed. "Well, not the Doctor, and I suppose most of you could get away in time, but there are human beings here-"  
"Hate to break it to you, but you are one of them." Gabriel noted from the corner.  
"Another word from you and I'm using the remaining holy oil, I fucking swear!" Dean jelled back. "Unprepared human beings, that have never dealt with demons, let alone fucking Satan. I'm not about to let him walk in and gank our superbrain over there."  
"Is that supposed to be me?" Sherlock frowned.  
"Point is, no."  
"That is hardly a choice for you to make." Samandriel added quietly. Dean spun around to face him.  
"If you're going to go all obedient soldier on me, I advise you to get back to Heaven and whatever the hell is going on up there," he snapped. Samandriel paled.  
"Dean." Sam tried again. The rest of the team looked notably uncomfortable.  
"No, seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?" Dean continued, glaring at the angels. "You all did your fair share of mistakes, but I didn't think this would ever happen- you are no better than freaking Zachariah here."  
"Dean." Sam repeated, this time louder.  
"Cas, you can't be okay with this." Dean turned a pleading look to the aforementioned angel. The latter looked down awkwardly.  
"Cas." Dean swore under his breath. "Well. We worked against angels once-"  
"Dean!" Sam yelled this time, his voice mixed with protests from other occupants of the room. Nobody was overly keen on seeing the angels leave.  
"We both almost died- Sam went to hell- to stop innocent people dying, and you helped us then-"  
"This is to stop the innocent people from dying!" Castiel's voice cut off Dean's, and the hunter looked a bit taken aback. "This is to stop the world from being torn to shreds by a group of raging psychopaths!"  
"Cas…" Dean muttered awkwardly.  
"We would not let innocent people get harmed. We'd take all the precautions we can. And we'd have explained you everything, had you allowed us to." The angel paused to glare at the Winchester. "What my brothers and I are trying to do here is to take the first step, to find out as much as we can about Lucifer's plans, to stop standing back while evil rules like we were forced for millenniums-" He stopped abruptly, looking down, shoulders still tense with anger.  
"We are not like Zachariah." Samandriel muttered quietly.  
"Yeah, that was kind of a dick remark." Gabriel voiced from the corner- his voice was careless, but his eyes told a different story.  
"I know you're not." Dean's shoulders slumped as he ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I am sorry I lashed out, I just-"  
"You have a lot on your mind, yes, we know." Balthazar interrupted him. "But guess what, oh Mister Angst, you are not the only one."  
"I'm sorry." Dean repeated lamely.  
"Um, okay." Sam spoke up, trying to lessen the tension. "About the plan…?"  
Fifteen minutes later, the tension was still as high as it got, and they got no further with agreeing on a course of action. Finally, Gabriel cleared his throat.  
"Dean, Castiel, go out and don't come back until you're done with death glares." Both opened their mouths to protest. "Go!"  
Dean suddenly found himself standing in a long, round room with high ceilings and shooting targets everywhere. For a moment he feared he was in another one of Gabriel's alternate universes, but then he recognized the Avenger's tower practice room.  
"Cas?" He called out, and sure enough, a reply came in form of flutter of the wings. He spun around to see the familiar trenchcoated silhouette.  
"Gabriel will pay for this." The gravely voice promised. Dean grinned.  
"Look, I'm sorry for what I said." He said, figuring he better make an apology now, for they were unlikely to leave this room before he does- and Castiel fuming over being treated like a disobedient child was kind of endearing (in a totally manly way. Castiel wasn't adorable. He was a grown man, for God's sake).  
"I know, Dean." Castiel nodded. "I shouldn't have reacted as I did."  
"No, it's my fault-"  
"I never said it wasn't-"  
"Well that's kinda rude, Cas."  
Castiel fixed him with a stern glare. "I may be accustomed to your rants and unjustified accusations, but that does not mean I enjoy them, and most certainly doesn't mean you are allowed to act like that in front of my brothers and not expect any consequences."  
Dean shifted uncomfortably.  
"We are a team, Dean." Castiel's voice softened. "I just…wish we could share mutual trust and solve our disagreements in a civilized manner." The angel looked down awkwardly. "That is all."  
"Shit, Cas." Dean sighed in exasperation. "Don't judge the team by me, damn it. I'm sorry. I'll behave. I just…I don't know."  
Castiel tilted his head. "You are confusing me."  
"Well, yeah, I'm confusing myself too." Dean let out a bitter laugh.  
Castiel seemed to finally identify Dean's state of mind. "It's okay, Dean. No damage has been done."  
"Yeah, I hope." Dean straightened his back. "Last thing we need is more shit. Sorry. Will never happen again."  
"Why are you apologizing so much?" Castiel asked. It wasn't much in Dean's character.  
"I…" With another heavy breath, Dean leant against the wall, sliding down to the floor. "I'm just tired. And scared. And everything is falling apart and all I do is fuck things up-"  
"Dean!" The angel stopped him, eyes wide. The hunter looked away, eyes wet with tears he was obviously trying to hide. Castiel down by him.  
"You did not 'fuck' anything up." He said after a while. "And I believe I should know. I am what you would call an expert in that area."  
Dean looked at him in mild surprise, and then laughed. Castiel was glad. As flattered as he was to see Dean felt comfortable confessing his emotions to him, he preferred him happy.  
"We should just call ourselves Team Fuck Up." He muttered. "We do that better than free will anyhow."  
"I think we've come to perfect free will." Castiel argued, but something in Dean's expression made him think he took something too literally again. It happened often.  
"I can't believe Lucifer is back again." Dean finally sighed, banging his head against the wall.  
Castiel eyed back of the hunter's head with concern- the sound it made when colliding with wall sounded painful. "All that we've been through- Adam and Sammy went to hell, damn it, and Gabriel died- and it was all for nothing."  
"It was not for nothing." Castiel felt this time Dean did mean it literally. "Millions of lives were saved. Was it not for the Norse trickster, they wouldn't be in danger again."  
"What if we fail?" Dean asked. "What if they win?"  
"They won't." Castiel promised. He didn't even sound convincing to himself. But Dean didn't seem to mind.  
"Good." He grinned, getting up. "Lets see if Gabriel will let us join the grown-ups now."

Doors opened with a slow creak, and Dean Winchester's head popped in, small smile on his face.  
"Can we come back in now?" He asked. Gabriel sighed.  
"Fine, come in." He said with mocked exasperation. "But raise your voice one more time with me, young man, and you're going to North Korea."  
"Why North Korea?"  
"Why not?"  
"You're hilarious, Gabe, truly." Dean rolled his eyes, walking in. "Come on, Cas."  
The angel followed suit, glaring at his brother, who winked back.  
"Okay, came up with anything?" Dean inquired, taking a seat.  
"Actually, yes." Tony sat up. "If we could secure one room and trap whoever Lucifer sends in there-"  
"How can we sure Lucifer will be sending the messenger?" Natasha interrupted. "Not to be disrespectful, but there are three other men with him. And if Loki sends someone…"  
"Loki has no one." Thor muttered. "How about Jim?"  
"Only human beings." Sherlock replied. "But now that he's working with demi-gods and time lords…"  
"Master could have all sorts of connections." The Doctor muttered, his face concerned. "Last time I saw him, he made a deal with human race from the future, to ruin the human race of today."  
Tony frowned. "Why?"  
"Humans." Gabriel sighed, and Tony dropped the subject. "Think he has more of those?"  
"No." The Doctor shifted. "There is no way for us to know who and what he will send."  
"So, we can't prepare for him." Sam sighed. "Never thought we'd be hoping for a demon."  
"What if they show up themselves?" Steve asked.  
"I doubt it." Sherlock muttered. "It'd be a stupid move, coming in here without an army."  
"What if they come with an army?" John whispered. Everyone paled.  
"Then, my friends." Balthazar muttered idly. "We die."

***A/N* Hello! I am early with this chapter! You should get another one tomorrow or the day after, BECAUSE SOMEONE ASKED FOR DESTIEL *kisses DestielMinion* Also, HUGE hugs to my flawless reviewers, fjnl, xxXGGXxx, DestielMinion and Akuma-May, AND ALL 28 FOLLOWERS HOLY SHIT I NEVER HAD THIS MUCH WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE**

**Also, all hail my lovely flawless beta Minuteminute, the majestic creature that forces me do to shit. THANK YOU. **

**Yeah. I hope you liked it. If you don't, feel free to say so, and if you do say so too I live on reviews k**

**Love you all! -BBT**


	7. Chapter 7

***A/N* Bit rushed, unbetad, hope you like it anyways. More shall come Sunday/Monday, I will try my best but school is getting really crazy and I don't sleep much. Thank you all for your amazing reviews and follows and favourites you make me all warm and fuzzy inside and I love each and every one of you to death. Bless. **

It was a grim evening in the Avengers tower, the new-founded team members talking in hushed tones, tension in the room smothering. The Winchesters, accompanied by Tony Stark, couple of angels and a few curious members, started searching the tower for a perfect room to perform the ritual in. John found himself among them, Sherlock trailing behind, feigning indifference. It took all of his self control not to roll his eyes at the taller man's behaviour- he could still fool the most of the team, but by now John read him like a book. They were rubbing of on each other more and more, Sherlock starting to eat and sleep in more-or-less regular intervals (although John still had to remind and occasionally force him to do so) and John became far more observant, now noticing little things of grave importance he used to shrug off without blinking. It was nice. John gulped, trying to shake off the bitter taste in his mouth. He really hoped both of them would survive this. If it was to judge by current evidence, it was very likely they would not.

They would probably fail to save the world, too.

John suppressed a little gasp of panic, fighting to keep his composure. Him, saving the world. Fighting against things that even an army of angels, bunch of superheroes and a bloody alien could not deal with themselves. He was just a man, an ordinary man. Sherlock, yes, he could understand why they'd find him useful. But John? The alien called himself the Doctor, for God's sake, why did they need another one?

_Maybe it's cause we make a good team. _He thought to himself. At least somebody watched over Sherlock. The genius could easily forget he was just a human, regardless fighting alongside all these fantastic creatures.

That was when he noticed the genius in question was gone. Frowning, he stopped and turned around, walking back a bit, searching all the wrong turns Sherlock could have took. _Except he never makes mistakes. _

"John?"

"Sherlock!" John gasped, spinning around. Sherlock stood there, facial expression in face. "Where were you?"

"I was with the rest!" John spat out, anger bubbling up. "It was you who wandered off. Where the hell did you go?"

Sherlock scowled. "I…"

John's anger immediately faded. "You…what?"

Sherlock eyes betrayed a tiniest wave of panic. "I don't know."

John's protective instincts kicked in. "Well, it doesn't matter. Just don't wander off again, okay?"

They hurried after the rest of the group, bitter feeling in both of their guts.

_Sherlock never makes mistakes. _

"We need holy oil. Lots of it." Dean Winchester instructed, eyeing the room they have chosen to pamper up for the messenger of Hell. It was at the top of the tower, isolated from all the important rooms, and even if something went wrong (or exploded, or set on fire) both them and the rest of New York would be more-or-less safe.

"Sure, I'll just go grab some in the nearest Wallmart." Tony's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Anything else while we're at it?"

Dean ignored him, instead turning to the angel, who nodded and disappeared. "Also, we'll need some iron for the three walls over there, just in case." Dean went on. "And for the doors."

"Devil's trap on the ceiling or?" Sam asked, eyeing the room. "They know to not walk over rugs by now."

"We could do the whole gasoline-fire trick." Dean replied. "Remember, like we did with Becky and that crossroads asshole."

Bruce and Steve tuned in on the conversation, trying desperately to catch up with the hunter talk, while Tony gave up and walked over to the window. They'd explain it once they reached an agreement, and he would not be of much use before it either way. So instead, he glanced through, looking down at the busy streets and high buildings, wondering for the umpteenth time how long would it be before the town was in chaos once again. Wondering if they could fix it this time. Wondering if, in a few days period, all these people would be dead. Wondering what kind of agreement Loki had with Satan. Wondering if maybe the dead ones would be lucky.

He rubbed his temples, frowning. He was way too sober to deal with this.

"Okay, I think we got it." Dean exclaimed.

"Iron, bones of Incas, dead newborns, yeah, I heard." Being sarcastic in dire situations usually worked for him.

Sam ignored his remark. "We'll need a lot of salt- like, a room full of it. And we should all arm ourselves with some holy water- just show Gabriel to the water supply and he'll take care of that- then gasoline, and chalk, and Samandriel will get you all some angel blades."

"Angel blades?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Samandriel nodded. "They can kill creatures of both Heaven and Hell."

"And we trust you not to use them on the Heaven ones." Dean added. "Or let them slip out of your hands."

"We won't." Bruce promised. "So? Should we get started?"

"I don't like this."

Natasha looked up, shrugging. "Doesn't seem like we have a choice."

Clint scooted over, resting his back against Natasha's. "We are just supposed to trust them on command." He sighed. "And most of the team actually does."

Natasha looked back down on the random book she picked from the shelf, running a hand over the cover absent-mindedly. "We don't have much choice."

"It doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No."

Clint shifted. "Think they're really angels?"

Natasha sighed. "I don't know what to think anymore."

There was a minute of silence, but unlike most things in the last few days, it wasn't suffocating.

"If there are angels, there is also God." Natasha finally muttered. "And He really doesn't care."

More shuffling, and there was a comforting hand on her shoulder, another one rubbing at her back. She smiled back gratefully. Neither felt the urge to speak.

"Look who's back!" Dean exclaimed as John and Sherlock entered the room. "Where'd you two disappear to?"

"John thought he saw something." Sherlock replied, walking over to where the hunter was crouching. "Devil's trap, right?"

Dean grinned. "No shit, Sherlock."

"For fuck's sake, Dean." Sam growled. "Ignore him. He probably waited for this moment since he met you."

"Don't be such a bitch, Sammy."

"_Dean." _

"Dean." Gravely voice piped in, and they all spun around to see the familiar face clad in now much more ragged trenchcoat, face and hands dirty, breathing heavy. He looked like he might collapse for a moment, and Dean was by his side in a second, holding him up.

"Cas, what the hell." Dean gasped, searching the angel for any injuries. "Who did this?"

"I…" Cas' legs gave out, and Dean found himself holding a passed out angel.

"Cas!" He screamed, shaking his shoulders. He looked up, welcomed with panicked faces of his comrades. "For fuck's sake, somebody do something!"

Gabriel was by his side in a second, face serious and focused as he examined his younger brother.

"Who did this to him?" Dean whispered, arms still wrapped around his angel.

Gabriel looked up at him, and the overwhelming panic in the archangel's eyes almost caused him to hyperventilate.

"I don't know."


	8. Chapter 8

***A/N* Oh dear do I suck. I promise, when I left you with that cliff-hanger, I had no idea it'd take me this long to update. I AM SO, SO SORRY. I hope this chapter makes up, though. I'll update as soon as I can, but school is crazy and I am lazy and then THIS happens. Thank you all for your reviews and follows and favourites they make me so happy words can't convey it. I love you all to death. **

Sam sighed, watching his brother's slumped figure. "Dean."

"What, Sammy?" Dean's voice was rough, and his eyes never left the passed out angel's face.

"You need to sleep. Straining yourself will help no one."

"I can't just leave him!" Dean snapped, looking up at his brother. His eyes were unusually red. "Angels don't just pass out."

"Cas did, once." Sam reminded him, keeping his voice gentle. His brother was obviously not at his best at the moment, and he wasn't going to make it worse.

"That was while he was in a process of _falling._" Dean muttered. "He was already weak, and then he took us to past and back, so it was pretty reasonable. He was perfectly okay just a few hours ago, and then he hopped off to grab some oil from Jericho or whatever, and then he returns with obvious signs of fight and _passes the fuck out." _Dean stopped to take a deep breath. "Even Gabriel doesn't know what happened to him. He is among the most powerful creatures here. If that thing could do this to him, how do the rest of us stand a chance?"

"He was alone." Sam whispered. "It will not happen again."

"Damn straight it won't." Dean took in another breath. "I just wish he'd wake up already."

Sam was just about to utter some more empty, calming phrases, when a voice spoke up from the doorway. "Excuse me, did you say he took you to past and back?"

Both Winchester's heads snapped up, Sam relaxing the moment he recognised the Doctor. Dean, however, let out a little growl.

"Yeah." He snapped. "What is it to you?"

The Time Lord didn't seem to take offence. "How far back did you go?"

"Just a decade or three." Sam replied. "Why?"

"Angels can send men back in time." Doctor muttered, more to himself. "But can an angel send an angel?"

"Why would he?" Sam piped in. "Angels can do it for themselves."

Doctor's eyes met Sam's, and he looked like he might kiss the taller man. "Yes. Yes. Brilliant." He went for ruffling his hair instead, and then rushed out of the room.

"Wait, what?" Sam rushed after the alien, reluctant Dean right behind him. "What is happening?"

"The Angels!" Doctor exclaimed.

"We figured that much out!" Dean growled back.

"Oh, don't be thick, not that kind." Doctor waved his hand dismissively. "The Weeping ones!"

"Weeping…Angels?"

They had just reached the main room, rest of the team looking up at the lively bunch.

"Yes, Weeping Angels!" The Doctor cleared his throat. "Aliens. That look like statues. _Well, _statues look like them, since they came first."

"Doctor." Bruce sat up. "Slow down."

"Alright, alright." Doctor grinned, spinning on his heel. "I think I know what we're dealing with!"

"Weeping Angels, we got that much." Sherlock remarked idly. "Statues, no, older, no, only when we're looking."

"Yes, good!" Sam looked the Time Lord might burst from excitement. "They are an alien race, older than the universe. Nobody knows where they came from."

"But they are here now." Tony remarked.

"Well, yes." The Doctor nodded. "They could be anywhere."

"They look like statues?" Natasha asked, trying desperately to get back to the point.

"Well, only when we're looking."

"_I'm going to fucking murder him." _Dean muttered.

"It's their defence mechanism." The Time Lord went on. "Every time they get seen by another living organism, they turn to stone."

"And you can't kill a stone." Steve whispered, eyes wide.

"Stone can't kill you either." John noted.

"It can't." Doctor noted, suddenly serious. "But then you blink."

"And it can." Sherlock finished, glint in his eyes crashing with the indifferent tone of his voice.

"But Castiel isn't dead." Dean said.

"Well, they don't actually kill you in the literal sense." Doctor leaned against the counter. "They send you back in time and feast on the energy of life you were supposed to live in the present."

"They feasted of Cas' energy?" Sam asked.

"They might have taken a bite of his grace." Doctor muttered. "I cannot be sure. I don't think this ever happened. But that would explain why the return from the past took such toll on him."

"That does make sense." Samandriel exclaimed. "He'll be alright, right?"

"Of course he will!" Dean grinned. "He did once, he'll do it again. Mr. Comatose, right?"

Sam smiled at his brother. "Yeah."

"Alright, so these Weeping Angels can overpower an angel of the Lord?" John asked from his seat.

"Well,"

"Don't 'well' me, if a creature of celestial light passes out after an encounter, who knows what'll happen to the rest of us?"

"Nothing." Balthazar snapped. "For now we know what we're dealing with."

"So, what, we'll just stop blinking?" Clint frowned from his seat.

"Castiel didn't know the Weeping Angels even exist!" Gabriel snapped. "He didn't know he had to be wary of some petty statues!"

"They had to get him from the back." Balthazar muttered. "Castiel is way too well trained to loose to a stone."

"True." Tony nodded, getting up to pour himself a drink. "I don't think I've ever seen the guy blink, either."

"How many of them do you think there are?" Bruce asked the Doctor. The Time Lord shifted uncomfortably.

"There is no way to tell." He admitted.

"How do we kill them?" Dean asked from his spot.

"We don't." Alien scratched his neck. "You can't kill a stone."

Sam's brow furrowed in concentration. "But if we got them to turn to stone forever…"

"That's what I was thinking." The Doctor grinned. "Last time, there were four, and I think they are still there, looking at each other-"

"That's genius!" Bruce beamed.

The Doctor suddenly turned grim. "But there could be more now, Master would try and find himself an army..."

"Mirrors?" Tony suggested. Doctor looked up at him.

"Brilliant!"

"So, what, we get them trapped in a mirror house?" Dean frowned.

"Why not?" Sam asked. "We'd probably need a bait…"

"Great, no backside to that." Tony's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Who volunteers to get sent back to 20s by a bunch of moving statues?"

"We have a time traveller here." Sam gestured towards the Doctor. "Not to mentioned the angels."

"Great." Tony's smile never reached his eyes. "You a volunteer?"

"Why not?" Sam rose his chin.

"No, Sammy."

"Dean."

"Okay, enough." Balthazar interrupted. "The Weeping Angels are obviously a problem we need to deal with, but has it not crossed your minds that they could be sent as a distraction?"

Room fell into a silence.

"Still…we can't let them wander around." Bruce started carefully.

"There is so many of them." John muttered.

"We are screwed." Dean confirmed.

More silence. Doctor glanced around the room, at the blank, desperate faces of his comrades. There was a way out. There was always a way out. He fought armies with just his old TARDIS and one companion. He was not going to break down _now._

"We need back up." Sam finally declared.

"Oh, great, any idea where to find some?" Dean snapped. "These are all the angels we can get. It seems all the Doctor has are enemies-" He glanced at the alien, who just shrugged in reply. "And I don't think we can find more superheroes."

"I know who we can ask for help." Samandriel whispered.

"You said something, Alfie?" Dean called out. Angel rose his face, obviously nervous.

"I said, I know who we can ask for help." He repeated, louder this time. "There is someone who'd hate Lucifer rise to power as much as we do."

"Really?" Tony looked up. "That's good-"

"_No._" Dean cut him off.

"No offence, Winchester, but we don't really have much of a choice." Tony turned to Dean. "So however Samandriel here has in mind-"

"It's a demon, _Stark_." Dean spit out. "Freaking king of hell- or was, before Lucifer got out-"

"Dean, calm down." Sam's muttered.

"Don't tell me you're up for this."

"Well, he helped us the first time…"

"And then he turned around and made us work for him!" Dean snapped. Sam opened his mouth to talk back, before taking a second glance over his shoulder and taking a deep breath.

"Can we take this outside?" He asked, nodding towards the door. The older Winchester sighed, giving him a curt nod before walking out.

"We'll be back in a minute." Sam promised to the room, heading after his brother.

"Well." John whistled as the doors closed. "These two have some issues."

"We can't make a deal with Crowley!" Dean shouted as soon they were out in the hallway.

"We don't really have a choice, Dean!" Sam replied in the same tone, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "It's your pride or the entire _planet!_"

"My pride?!" Dean spun around, face flushed in anger. "My _pride?!"_

"Crowley always kept his end of the deal, you have to admit that." Sam ignored his brother's outrage. "And we are _desperate. _I am not overly happy about this either."

"Overly happy about what?" A gravely voice asked from further down the hallway. Dean spun on his heel, face breaking into a huge grin.

"Cas!" He exclaimed, rushing over to the angel and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Good to see you're up, man. How are you feeling?"

"Better." Castiel looked down. "I…somehow ended up in early Neolithic, reasonably weakened. It…took great energy to return me back to present. I suppose it had worn me out."

"Don't sweat it, man." Dean's grin never left his face. "We guessed as much."

"You happen to see any statues, before waking up in Neolithic?" Sam inquired, brow furrowed with worry.

"Yes, but…" Cas paused to think. "They were not ordinary statues. I came closer to one to inspect it and…"

"And you got snapped back." Dean finished for him. "Well, congrats, you've just met your distant cousins."

Castiel gave dean a confused look. "I have no family relations with outer-space creatures."

"Oh, so you know about them?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"I am not sure what they are." Cas confessed. "But they were alien live forms, I am certain about that."

"Well, buddy, you're right." Dean patted his shoulder. "They're called the Weeping Angels- pretty ironic, huh?- and they do that, send people back in time. We think they took a bite of your grace. Do you feel like something's missing?"

Castiel frowned. "I believe I am again at my full strength. Weeping Angels?"

"Yes." Sam nodded. "I'm sure Doctor could tell you more."  
"I would like to speak to him." Castiel nodded.

"Sure, lead the way." Dean nudged the angel forward. "Everyone will be glad to see you up. You gave us a real scare there."

"I apologise." Castiel met his gaze. "How long have I been out?"

"Some eighteen hours, or so." Sam replied. "You missed nothing."

"Good." Castiel nodded. "I apologise again. It will not happen."

"Damn right it won't." Dean grinned. "We're not getting any of our precious winged boys injured again! Now get your ass in the room, your brothers would probably want to know you're awake."

"There were two of them, but I could sense more." Castiel explained from his seat. "The one at the end of the road must have moved as I turned to look at the other."

"They tend to do that, yes." The Doctor nodded.

"So, now we're certain the other angels are involved too, can we move on with the plan?" Tony asked, leaning back in his chair. Dean let out an annoyed sigh.

"We don't have a plan." He grunted.

"You were talking about that guy-"

"No."

"Dean…"

"Sammy, _no._"

"What guy?" Castiel asked, looking over to Dean. The hunter sighed.

"They want to ask Crowley for help." He muttered.

"Oh." Castiel nodded. "Why are you opposed to that suggestion?"

Dean's eyes narrowed as he glared over to the angel.

"Cas, we've been through this one time, and it didn't end well." He snapped, and Castiel visibly flinched, pulling the trench-coat tighter around himself. "Or did you forget?"

"I did not forget." The angel muttered. "But I have been selfish and allowed myself to get infatuated with power. It will not happen again."

"Sure." The older Winchester huffed.

"Dean, please." Castiel's eyes were pleading. "Crowley is our best chance of winning. I am sure we can put our differences aside and-"

"Cas, he wants you dead-" Sam interrupted.

"That is, among the other things, what I meant by 'differences'." Castiel huffed, dropping back in his chair and wrapping his arms around his chest, pouting. Dean sighed.

"O…kay." Steve sighed, turning to the rest of the angels. "Can you tell us more about this guy?"

"Sure." Balthazar sighed. "So, you see…"

Fifteen minutes later, Dean gave up on his protests and focused on brooding in the corner while the rest of them team went up to prepare the room for Crowley. Another few minutes passed before Castiel appeared on the chair next to Dean's, startling the hunter notably less than he would've couple of years ago.

"Cas, damn it." He cussed, sitting up. "You scared me."

"I apologise." Castiel kept his eyes focused on his hands. "I…I wished to talk to you. About Crowley."

"Shoot." Dean sighed, wishing he had a beer.

"I see why you're upset by our current course of action." The angel started. "And I need to make sure you know none of us is pleased by forming an alliance with Crowley either."

"But it has to be done."

"It has to be done."

After a few moments of suffocating silence, Dean spoke up.

"I just really hate having to beg for his help." Dean muttered to his feet. Castiel looked at him, giving a serious nod.

"We all do." He found Dean's gaze. "I promise you, I will not let him get anything more from this alliance but Lucifer out of his way."

"I know, Cas." Dean's hand reached up and squeezed Cas' shoulder. "I trust you."

Angel's eyes lit up, and a small smile crept over his face. "Thank you."

Smiling back was the only kind of reply Dean could muster.

"We are summoning a demon?"

Tony glanced up from his liquor cup, relaxing as he saw Pepper at the doorframe. He smiled.

"King of Hell, they say." He shrugged, walking over to place a kiss on her forehead. She snuggled closer to him, and he pulled her in a hug, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"I'm worried." She breathed into his neck. "For you. For everyone."

"It's reasonable." He nudged her playfully. "Don't be."

"It's not that easy." She sighed, pulling away slightly to look up at him. "Are you sure it's safe?"

He met her eyes and gave her a reassuring smile. "Is it ever?"

Another sigh. "Promise me you'll be okay."

"I'll be okay." He grinned. "I promise."

She smiled at him, placing a quick peck on his lips. "Fine. I choose to trust you. Do not let me down."

"I won't." He called after her as she left the room, downing the cup not a moment later. He really had no idea how to keep his promise.

"So." John rubbed his temples. "I suppose demons truly are real."

Sherlock glanced over to his –only- friend, and slowly nodded. "It would appear so, yes."

"And we are going to summon one, _now._"

"Yes."

"Fuck." John muttered. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

There was a warm hand on his shoulder, and the army doctor looked up to see his best friend towering over him.

"Calm down." His voice was soothing. "You're panicking. Just take deep breaths."

Shivering slightly, John followed his instructions, not protesting when Sherlock led him over to a small chair placed in the corner. "Do you want to get out? I am sure no one will mind. You will be of no use in this state."

"Was there a kind word hidden somewhere in there?" John chuckled, feeling the anxiety lessen. "Are you staying?"

"Definitely." Sherlock's eyes glistened. "They need my skills."

"And you can't miss meeting the king of Hell." John muttered, pushing Sherlock's hand away as he tried to help him up. "I'm staying too." _No way you are getting left here alone._

Sherlock sighed, but decided against arguing- there was little use in it once John made up his mind.

Doors opened and Sam Winchester walked in, followed by his brother and Castiel. Tony, Steve and Gabriel followed close behind, with Doctor on their tails.

"I think Cas should stay down." Dean spoke up as Sam got down to sketch the Devil's trap. The angel opened his mouth to protest, but Dean cut him off. "No, Cas. Crowley is dead-set on getting his revenge on you. It'll be better if you aren't in the room as we make the deal."

Cas huffed, looking over to his brother for support. Gabriel just shrugged.

"Hey, he has a point!" He said. "Don't worry, I'll take care of them."

Muttering something under his breath, Castiel disappeared.

"Okay. So, just us, then?" Sam asked, getting up. John squinted at the symbol in the middle of the room- it looked like a pentagram with few minor details added. He subconsciously shuddered.

"The rest are in the main room." Tony explained, gesturing towards the tiny camera in the corner. "They'll be watching."

"I think Sherlock and John should get down too." Steve added. They both look up at him in surprise. "No offence, but you are both regular humans, and we are dealing with a demon here."

"I see where he's coming from." Dean nodded. "And we can't risk our super brain getting hurt."

Sherlock turned on his heel and marched out without a word. Sending the rest of the room apologetic smiles, John followed suit.

"Sherlock!" He called after his best friend. "What was-"

But Sherlock shushed him, placing a finger to his lips as he stared down the corridor.

"Sherlock- what-" John pulled back slightly, heat rushing up his cheeks.

"John, there-" He turned around, eyes suddenly very lost and unfocused. He blinked, looking down to John with questions in his eyes.

"What?"

"I…I don't know."

John fought back a wave of panic rising in his throat. "Well, lets hurry to the main room, don't want to miss anything, do we?"

Sherlock nodded, and they started down the corridor, John trying desperately to make himself believe nothing was wrong.

_He always knows._


	9. Chapter 9

Crowley didn't take long to reply to the summoning, appearing almost instantly, a short, dark haired man with equally dark eyes, clad in an expensive looking black suit. He regarded the room calmly for a moment, taking in the sight, before giving the Winchester's a small smile.

"Hello boys." He had a sly voice enriched by a British accent. "See you made some friends on the playground."

"Crowley." Sam nodded in greeting. "Long time no see."

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" The demon smiled, eyes locked to their new teammates. "Won't you introduce me?"

"There's time." Dean walked closer. "We need to talk."

"Let me guess." Crowley's grin grew. "It's Lucifer."

"So you know?"

"Please." The demon gestured to himself. "King of Hell. I can't miss this sort of news."

"Getting dethroned _is _pretty hard to miss." Dean nodded. "So, you know why we called you."

"You want to ally?" Crowley's eyebrows shot up in mock surprise when Dean confirmed it. "With _me_? The king of _Hell?_"

"You're not their king any more, sugarplum." Gabriel piped in. Crowley smirked at him.

"Well, look who's back." Their eyes met. "Last time I heard of you, your grace was burning the floor of some third-class hotel."

"Well, you can't keep an archangel down for long." Gabriel's smirk never left his face.

"How many demons do you have?" Sam interrupted the conversation. Both men sighed.

"Plenty." Crowley smiled. "One in ten of my kin remained loyal to Lucifer- getting locked away by human beings _twice _can destroy ones reputation."

"So?" Dean asked after a moment of silence. "Are you up for it?"

"Up for _what?_" Crowley's eyes playfully slid down Dean's body, snickering at the hunter's irritation.

"Will you help us lock Lucifer away the third time?"

The former king raised a finger, asking for silence, and spent good sixty seconds mock-acting deep thought.

"Depends." He finally answered, looking over to the new faces. "Who are they?"

Crowley showed more interest in the Doctor than anyone was comfortable with, but the Time Lord seemed able to hold his own, not shying away from the demon's prying gaze.

"Gallifrey, you said?" His eyes glistened. "How many of your kind are there?"

"Two." The Doctor replied. "And one is working for Lucifer."

"Oh." Crowley considered that for a moment. "Well, then we're lucky to have you."

"Does that mean you'll help us?" Sam asked, leaning against the wall. This looked like it might take long.

"To be honest, boys," The demon sighed. "I am quite tempted."

"But…"

"Who else is included in this little play of ours?"

Dean and Steve shared a look.

"Me, the rest of my team, a consulting detective, an army doctor, and a couple of angles." Steve replied.

"You sound like a soldier." Crowley eyed him. "Are you a soldier."

"Was."

"Could you be…" The demon's eyes widened. "Are you boys teaming up with Captain America?"

Both brothers gaped at him. "You read comics?"

"It gets dull in Hell!" Crowley snapped. "So you are?"

"The whole Avengers team, actually." Sam nodded.

Crowley got that look again- the _oh-I-see-something-I-like_ very discomforting look. "That would make you…"

"Tony Stark." Tony offered a hand before pulling it back with an apologetic smirk. "Oh, sorry, forgot."

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Isn't the Amazing Hulk part of the Avengers."

"Actually- no." Dean's eyes widened. "Don't go there. You help us get devil is the box, you leave, no one goes with you."

"Why such mistrust?" The demon pouted.

"Are you up for it _or not?_"

"Sheesh, someone got up on the wrong side of their 67' Chevrolet." Crowley huffed. "Is my dear Castiel here too?"

"He is." Dean pursed his lips. "Problem?"

"None whatsoever." The demon smirked. "What, exactly, are conditions of this little deal of ours?"

"We get Lucifer in the Cage. You help us. We help you. Once he is locked away, you're gone. No soul selling and deal making, no demon blades." Sam replied, voice firm. "Do we have a deal?"

Crowley's smile never went down a notch. "Pucker up?"

Bruce didn't like the demon. Demon, however, seemed to like him enough for both of them, and every time he looked up from his hands he could see the king of Hell smiling at him in his eerie way.

Finally, he could take no more, and he excused himself, retreating to his bedroom. As a sing of good faith, they removed the protection from their man room and the corridors, but kept their sleeping chambers well salted and covered in sigils.

There was a small cough behind him, and he spun around to face the youngest looking angel- Samandriel- sitting on the edge of the bed, obviously uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry." He spoke quickly, getting up. "I did not know this was your room."

"It's okay." Bruce said, holding up his arms as if to stop him from escaping. "Are you hiding from Crowley?"

"I might be." The angel looked down, embarrassed. "He can be…quite intimidating."

"But you're an Angel of the Lord." Bruce tilted his head. "I thought you overpowered them."

"We do." Samandriel sighed, sitting back down. "Crowley is just…really intimidating."

Bruce nodded, deciding this is as good an explanation as he was going to get.

"I get you." He said, sitting down on his chair. "I'm, too, hiding. He kept staring at me like-"

"He knows?" Samandriel finished for him. Bruce looked up, startled. "He probably indeed does. But do not panic, he is not allowed to make deals. Apart for the staring, he will leave you alone."

Bruce nodded. "You know him?" The way Samandriel flinched was enough of an answer.

"We met before." The angel replied, looking down at his fidgeting hands.

"Not pleasurable?"

"He tortured me until I told him secrets he was never supposed to know." Samandriel said bluntly, surprising Bruce quite a bit. "My brothers do not know yet."

"You should tell them."

Samandriel shook his head.

"If the way they acted around you for the last few days is any indicator, they love you." Bruce muttered, careful to not startle the boy- maybe a Heaven's weapon, but still just a boy. "And they need to know."

"It's not their reaction that I fear." Samandriel whispered almost inaudibly. "It's Heaven's."

Bruce didn't know how to reply to that.

Lucifer sighed at the paper in front of him, the paper that nobody remembered brining in.

"Wish the Silence could turn it off." Master muttered, focusing on the word's written.

"I doubt they would want to." Jim snickered.

"They could be lying." Loki glared from his spot.

"No, this does sound a lot like Crowley." Lucifer shrugged. The paper was a note written in Jim's signature, telling them that the king of Hell joined the Avenger's tower. "The two of us, we go way back."

"Aren't you the king of Hell?" The Master asked.

"Was. Then I got locked away." Devil smiled. "Crowley wouldn't be too happy that I have returned."

"What will we do about him?"

"His army is no match to ours." Lucifer replied, yawning. "It is cute, this little attempt of his. Now, if you excuse me-"

He got up, leaving the room. Nobody objected.

He did not really require sleep, but liked having his personal bedroom nonetheless. It was simple and spacey, with a nice Devil's trap and a ring of holy oil, were he ever to need them. He settled on the bed, facing his reflection.

"Hey there."

The boy in the mirror looked back, eyes bearing much less enthusiasm.

"Oh, come on, talk to me."

"Why?" Came the reply.

"Communication is the key to every healthy relationship." Satan grinned, tilting his head. "Don't tell me you liked Michael better."

"I hate both of you."

"Aw."

Adam looked away, biting his lower lip.

"You shouldn't have said yes, then."

"I didn't have much choice."

"There is always choice, Adam." Lucifer leaned in, grinning. "Didn't you read the Bible?"

"Go away."

"Don't have anywhere else to go."

"Shut up."

"Sammy said the same thing."

Loki chose that moment to walk in, rising his eyebrow at the sigh of Lucifer talking to the mirror.

"What?"

"There's been a new message." Loki replied, small smirk on his lips. "Join us as soon as you're done talking."

***A/N* This chapter is really short. That's why it'll have a long author's note. Cas that's how it works. **

**You are all. So. Fucking. Awesome. All of you. Get yourself some pie and coffee and watch a nice movie or read a nice book or take a long bath because you made one wannabe author really really happy by clicking review/follow/favourite and you deserve it.  
Also, reviews make me **_**really**_** happy and I write when I'm happy. *hint***

**(this is un-betad and I'm kinda ill so that should explain a lot)**


	10. Chapter 10

Dean thought dealing with a snarky genius and a bunch of super-humans was tiring, but that was nothing compared to a snarky detective, bunch of super-humans (super-beings, if you counted the Doctor) and a dethroned king of hell. He left for bed somewhere around midnight, and the moment his head hit the pillow, he was gone.

Exhaustion seemed to dull his hunter senses too- not completely (John Winchester made sure it would not be possible) but enough for someone to sneak up on him, apparently. He was awake the moment the pressure was delivered to his chest, hand reaching for the knife he kept under the pillow, but he found himself pinned down quite effectively. He forced his eyes open, urging them to gauge the face only a couple of inches away from his own.

"Silence, now." A voice hissed. Two bright green eyes stared back at his own. "You might wake someone up. And if you do, I'd be forced to silence you myself."

Dean struggled against the ropes holding him down, part of his brain wondering how someone could have tied him down without him noticing. "Who are you?"

"Name is Loki of Asgard." The voice whispered back. Dean frowned.  
"Thor's brother?"

His eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, and he made out a thin, pallid face with high cheekbones and dark, long hair. It looked like its' owner might hit him.  
"I was never his brother."

"And I thought I had family issues."

This time he did hit him- Dean bit his lip, ignored the ache the best he could and stared back at the trickster as defiantly as he could.

"Any particular reason why you have me tied up?" He demanded, shaking his wrists for emphasising.

"Must there be a reason?" The trickster grinned. "I've been told you might struggle."

"What do you want?"

"I have a message for you." The trickster shifted his weight- he had been sitting on Dean's legs, keeping them from kicking. "And the rest of your little team."

"And this is the best way you could deliver it?"

"The most amusing one, for sure." The trickster grinned again, and then, within a second, all amusement flared from his eyes. He glared down at Dean. "Your petty forces are no threat to us. Even with that demon of yours and his army, we greatly outnumber you. Bend your knee to us and you might walk away alive."

And with that, Loki disappeared. Dean managed to get on his feet just in time to see his only window slam shut.

******************MEGSTIELISMYNOTP**********************

Adam forgot how it felt to live.

He could remember dying- that, he knew, Lucifer would never let him forget. He could remember those monstrous things chewing at his flesh, his weak treacherous voice begging them to stop, to _kill him already, oh God, just please, make it stop- _he could recall the sensation of waking up under cold earth and Castiel's firm grip on his arm as the angel pulled him back to life- he could remember Michael's grace filling him up, how the breathtaking brightness soon became _too bright _and how the warmth turned to fire and the loss of control- he could remember fiery depths of cage and the archangel's shouts as he squirmed under their power- he could remember the bliss of being out, of being in control again, of breathing without agony- he could remember the second the crushing reality set in, Lucifer entering him this time, the burning sensation as he fought the 'comet', because he just could not go back to Hell.

Like his opinion mattered. Like he mattered. He hated Dean sometimes, for not saying yes, for making them pull him down from Heaven, back to pain and agony and their fucking apocalypse- he hated the angels, for being flawed, and the demons, for not killing them all, he hated his mother for giving birth to him and himself for being so weak, because if Dean could say no-

But it didn't matter. None of it mattered. He was Lucifer's vessel now. He was a tool. Tools didn't get to vote.

Sometimes, it all became too hard, and he got carried away, and there were periods where all he could remember was fire and agony. But then, every now and then, he struggled back up, took control of his eyes again, and he saw them, Loki, the Master, Jim Moriarty. He argued with Lucifer sometimes, but all it did was make him feel worthless. He was an ant, for them all.

He just hoped someone would kill him soon.

As Lucifer soon informed him, Adam wasn't his only vessel. He'd often leave him, chained in the room, and wear another poor human being. Adam was, however, the only one able to take Satan in for long- 'Winchester blood flows in you, after all'- and the other were just temporary solutions.

"I'll always come back for you." Lucifer told him once, as he visited the room in his newly acquired vessel, a pretty young woman with long brown hair and big hazel eyes, skin already cracking under the archangels' power.

"This one won't last for much longer." He had told him, running a finger down Adam's cheek. "And then, I'm all yours once again."

Those short periods when he was Lucifer-free made Adam feel hope again. He found he hated it. Hope could be crushed. And he could handle no more crushing. But the annoying thoughts still found their way to his head- _what if Dean and Sam find me like this, what if they rescue me, I can say no to Lucifer then, I can be free forever. _

"You're stupid." He'd mutter, pressing at his temples. "They won't come for you."

Saving the world was their priority. Adam was never important.

********************IHAVEALOTOFFEELSOKAY********************

"Pepper, I love you." Dean announced for the umpteenth time, chewing on a mouthful of fried bacon. A pretty blonde chuckled from her seat.

"Stop it, Winchester." She warned. "Tony does not do jealous."

"Would you two stop?" Tony snapped, fingers clutching his brim-filled coffee cup.

Pepper smirked at Dean. "Told you."

"I am with Tony on this one." The Doctor spoke up from the counter. "Loki broke in. We should be discussing safety measures."

"Agreed." Natasha nodded. "Just because he didn't hurt Dean, doesn't mean he can't."

"My brothers and I can watch over you." Samandriel offered. "We do not require sleep, and we should be able to overpower a pagan god."

"We could be your guardian angels." Gabriel winked at Natasha.

"I don't like this at all." Bruce muttered. "Loki can obviously break in as he wishes. Why are they not attacking?"

"They're planning something big." Steve paled.

"Gee, thanks." Dean snapped. "Are you sure you're Captain America? Because Obvious would fit you much-"

"Dean." Sam glared at his brother. The older Winchester involuntary shut his mouth.

"So, angel security?" John spoke up. "That should work."

"Good." Balthazar nodded. "Now that that's settled, can we go back to the whole super-villain mass attack bit?"

"You were always such a sunshine." Gabriel spoke around a mouthful of some pastry.

"Where is Crowley?" Bruce asked.

"No one knows."

"Can you get him here somehow?"

"He'll come when he's ready." Castiel said. "It'll probably be soon, though. Situation is dire for him too."

"I wouldn't say _dire_." A British voice retorted from the doorway. "Unpleasant, perhaps. Not peachy, true. But _dire?_ Dear Castiel, dramatic as always."

"Morning." Tony called from his seat. Crowley replied with a grin.

"Any news?" Dean asked, getting up from his chair.

"Lucifer made contact with me tonight." Crowley made his way to the liquor cabinet, taking his time to pick a glass and a beverage.

Dean stared at him. "Care to continue?"

"Easy now, tiger." Crowley poured himself a glassful of some brownish liquid. "He is aware of me being involved in this little superhero project of yours."

"Yes, we know." Sam sighed. "Dean had a close encounter with Loki last night."

"Oh?" Crowley looked over at Dean, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Had fun?"

"Cut it, Crowley." Dean sighed. "Anything else?"

"No, not really." Crowley shrugged. "You bright heads came up with anything?"

"No, not really."

"Well, then." Crowley sipped his drink. "We are, as you'd say, fucked. Not at all in a good way."

***A/N* Petition for Supernatural screenwriters to stop killing off characters after every hiatus. Hope you like this! I'm on my spring break now, so I hope to get more out soon. Please R&R, and have a lovely weekend!**


	11. Chapter 11

***A/N* Oops I'm shit. Well, the new chapter is here, and more should come soon. School's hectic, I'm an alchoholic, you know how it works. (do not drink, kids. Stay home and write gay porn). Beta'd by my lovely companion Šora Drpanec, who can do many amazing things when sober and even more amazing people when not. **

**You are all sexy mofos with sexy asses. Please r&r. **

The attack came out of nowhere. Dean had had just enough time to notice the salt line had been broken, and then all hell broke loose.  
Swearing under his breath, he spun around, only to be faced with the black glare of a grinning brunette.  
"Meg?"  
"Correct, sugar." Her grin widened. "Long time, no see."  
His brain went into overdrive, and yet only a single thought managed to actually reach his lips. "Fuck."  
"Maybe later." She winked at him, and with that, she was gone.  
Swearing again, he rushed into the hallway, trying to find the rest of his teammates.  
"Dean?!" Steve appeared to his right, clad in the Captain America costume Dean had vaguely remembered from the comics.  
"Nice outfit." He grinned.  
"We're under attack!"  
"I noticed." Dean took a moment to focus. "Get Sherlock and John somewhere safe."  
"Already on it." Steve – Captain America – nodded. Some part of Dean felt proud a comic book hero, a leader, took orders from him. "Anything else?"  
"Remember all that salt and holy oil?" Dean ran a hand through his hair. "We're going to need it now."

**69**

"Get in the TARDIS, both of you." The moment JARVIS informed them of the attack, Doctor was on his feet, pulling the doors of his phone box open. John and Sherlock blinked at him. "Now."  
"Uh–"  
"Get on your feet, John." Sherlock got up from his seat and walked over to the opened doors. "Yes, thank you." The Doctor sighed, urging John to follow his friend's lead. With a shrug, John obeyed. Doctor rushed after them, slamming the doors shut.  
"I'm taking you somewhere safe."  
"Doctor."  
"We need to stay in the present, since they'll want our help soon enough."  
"Doctor."  
"They should be too busy fighting to pay any mind to where we're going, but still, we need some low-key place – heh, low-key – the Balkans would suffice, I suppose–"  
"Doctor!"  
The Time Lord's head snapped in John Watson's direction. "What?"  
"The box..." The army doctor's eyes were wide with shock. "It's…"  
"...Bigger on the inside?" The Doctor grinned. "It is, isn't it?"  
"How?" Sherlock asked, his face a shade paler than it usually was.  
"I don't know." The Doctor's grin didn't falter. "Why don't you notice?"  
John's eyes shifted between the two men. "Is there any possible way we have this conversation while not dying?"  
With a quick cough, Doctor started the TARDIS.

**yeah**

"Dean?!"  
"Sam?!"  
"We're under attack!"  
"No shit."  
Sam rolled his eyes. "Don't be a jerk."  
"Bitch."  
"Your brotherly quarrels are very endearing, but would you mind not doing it right now?" Balthazar appeared to their left, accompanied by a grim looking Castiel.  
"Lucifer's demons have infiltrated the building. There is no sign of Lucifer himself, however, or any of his teammates."  
"So, we just smite the building inside out?" Dean asked.  
"Should work." Balthazar nodded in agreement.  
"Then why aren't you doing it?" Dean looked like he was about to lose it.  
"Because there are aliens behind you."  
"Wha–" Dean spun around, gasping when he noticed the tall lean shape in the corner. "How–"  
"Do not turn around." Castiel instructed. "This is the fifth time you've turned around."  
"What is that?!"  
"We don't know." Balthazar sighed. "Every time we look away, we forget. Whatever it is, it's powerful enough to mindfuck angels."  
Sam grinded his teeth. "Fuck."  
"Quite." Balthazar nodded – or so they assumed, seeing as neither dared to look away from the alien shape. "We think they're Lucifer's spies."  
"How many of them are there?" Dean asked.  
"We have no idea."  
"How do we kill it?"  
"Smiting should work."  
"Well, smite it!"  
"Questioning it could reveal some useful–"  
"If it doesn't fucking eat us!"  
"Dean, you're being irrational." Castiel spoke up again. "It clearly has no mouth."  
"_Cas_."  
"Could you please leave your bickering for later, we are kind of under attack here." Balthazar snapped. "Castiel will take you to the TARDIS, and we'll take care of the rest."  
"How about–"  
"No." Both angels spoke at the same time. And then the room disappeared.

***theyarefilmingtheyarefilming***

"_Where's your suit?!"_  
Tony ran up the stairs, mentally chastising himself for getting so careless. Downstairs, Bruce was doing his best to keep the black eyed man's attention on himself while Tony suited up. He was a set of stairs away from his goal when an unfamiliar brunette appeared in his way.  
"Tony Stark?" She smiled, eyes flashing black. "We've been looking for you."  
He barely had time to flinch away before a searing hot object was pressed onto his forearm.  
And then everything went numb.

***sorryiliketoprocrastinateeverything***

Doctor returned the TARDIS back to the Avengers tower two hours later, and five very worked up men rushed out. They were greeted by a sight of Bruce, stark naked, lying face down. He groaned at the sound of TARDIS and blinked, eyes still hazy.  
"Doctor Banner?" Castiel stared down at the man. Dean coughed, and the angel took the hint, stripping off his battered trench coat and handing it over to the beaten down scientist.  
"What happened?" The Doctor asked, kneeling down in front of Bruce.  
"Demons." Banner replied, flexing his arm. "Where is the rest?"  
"JARVIS?" Dean called out. "You there?"  
"Yes, Mr. Winchester." The robotic voice replied, and they all breathed out a sigh of relief. If JARVIS still functioned, things couldn't be that bad, right?  
"Good to hear you, man." Dean grinned. "Could you locate the rest for us?"  
"Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Barton are upstairs. Mr. Barton seems to have dislocated a shoulder."  
"I'll see to that." Castiel said, disappearing.  
"Gabriel is on the fifth floor, healing Ms. Potts. Captain Steve is with them."  
"Balthazar?" Sam asked. He could remember Balthazar being with them before they disappeared, and could not recall why he decided to stay behind.  
"He has captured a creature and is currently questioning it on the seventh level. Thor Odinson is aiding him."  
"And Tony?" Dean asked.  
"Gone." Natasha's voice replied. They all spun around to face Castiel, accompanied by two assassins. "He was possessed. They burned his tattoo off."  
"Samandriel was taken too." Castiel's voice was grim.  
There was a heavy silence as they all allowed the news to sink in.  
"Shit."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I tried okay I really did I am so sorry more to come soon **

**Jesus fuck season finale **

The next time Adam woke up, Lucifer was gone. He allowed himself to indulge for a moment in the blissful feeling of being in control of his own body before taking in his surroundings.

Room was dark, but for the ring of fire few feet away from him. The boy standing in the middle was so quiet Adam nearly missed him.

"Uh, hello?" He called out warily. His sub conscience started to connect bits of information, deciding the ring was in fact holy fire- and that made the guy an angel. Seeing as he was in the middle of it, trapped, made him less of a threat, but Adam doubted he'd feel comfortable around the particular species ever again. "You okay there?"

The angel turned around- his vessel seemed to be twenty at the most, with blonde hair and blue eyes, pallid, with somewhat haunted look in his eyes. Adam made a sorry attempt at smiling. It seemed to work.

"Samandriel." The angel replied, looking down. "You are Adam Winchester."

It wasn't a question, but Adam still nodded. "Yeah."

"I am sorry we were not able to protect you from Lucifer."

"It's o-" Adam paused. It was _not _okay. "I'm sorry too."

Samandriel looked up at him. He looked genuinely sorry. "If there was a way of getting you out of that cage, I promise you, we'd have done it."

"Sam got out."

"Dean made an agreement with Death."

Adam stared at him. "And what, you couldn't?"

Samandriel attempted to speak up, but he got cut off.

"No, it's okay, I'm aware I'm not Heaven's top priority-"

"I am so sorry."

"And you'd have to get Michael out too then, and they explained everything to me, when I stopped screaming long enough for them to talk-"

Boy- _angel!_- looked down again. Adam stopped and looked away. "Fuck it. It's done now."

"I am very, very sorry."

"Nice words."

There were a few moments of silence.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Adam finally spoke up. Samandriel looked up at him, blinking furiously, and Adam frowned- _did he?- angels don't- did he?_

"There's been an attack."

"Is everyone alright?"

"I don't know."

"Oh." Adam felt worry rising up in his gut, and he forced himself to push it down- _Dean got Sam out Dean could have gotten you out they don't care why should you_

"Adam Winchester-" Samandriel suddenly spoke up, voice loud and confident.

"Milligan." Adam hated to interrupt him, but he hated that damned last name even more. "It's Milligan."

Samandriel hesitated for a moment. "Adam Milligan-" His eyes sought Adam's, and the latter nodded in approval. "I will attempt to make up the wrongs that have been done to you."

"You-" Adam frowned. "Can you repeat that?"

"I will rescue you from Lucifer." The angel announced.

"How exactly, you are as trapped as I am." Adam sighed, forcing a smile. "Nice thought, though."

"If we can find a way to put this fire out, I can remove your chains and bring you to safety."

"Where would that safety be?" _And how do we put the fire out, I am chained you are in it._

"The Stark tower should still be standing, we can start from there?" Samandriel offered.  
"Yeah, good, how do we put the fire out?" Adam raised his hands to show off his shackles. "I'm not really much of a help here."  
Samandriel frowned. "Oh."

That was when it hit him.

"I am Lucifer's vessel."

The angel frowned again. "Yes, I am aware."  
"Angels put protection on their vessels." Adam's eyes shone up. "I can't be harmed."

"I don't see how-" Samandriel's mouth formed a perfect 'O' as the realisation lit up his eyes. "No, Adam, you cannot-"

"Oh, I can." Adam pulled at his chains, walking closer.

"Adam, get back-"

"_No._" A chuckle escaped Adam's lips. "Feels good to be able to say this to an angel."

"We can't be sure Lucifer's protection still applies-"  
"Oh, screw it." Adam eyed the fire for a moment before getting down on his knees. Luckily, the chains seemed to be long enough for him to be able to reach the fire.

"I think Castiel used this once." He told the angel. "I saw it in Lucifer's head."

And then he was in the fire, and the fire was in him, and it was like Hell all over again _except it didn't hurt not one bit._ He laid down, forming a human bridge. Samandriel stepped on him warily, and then, they were both out.

He was panting heavily by the time Samandriel pulled him out of the fire. His shirt had burnt off, and his belt started melting, but he was unharmed.

"God." He breathed. "This was…_God._"

"John."

"What?"

"John." Samandriel spun him around and felt his forehead. "I just assumed it was customary to use our father's names in casual conversation."

"Don't be a cunt, I just saved you." It was then that it fully hit him. "_Oh God." _

"John, yes." Samandriel placed a palm on his forehead.

And then, the room disappeared.

**************adammilliganissaved***************

Dean stared at the creature, absent-mindedly fiddling a black sharpie between his thumbs. It kind of reminded him of the Slenderman, with its' over-sized hands and white skin and fancy suit, but it had a face, ugly as hell and all, but face nevertheless.

"Dude, you fugly." He voiced his thoughts, sighing.

"Dean." Castiel's voice warned him. Dean couldn't see the angel, but he could picture him clearly, standing there, shoulder's tense, staring at the alien with those big, blue, unblinking eyes-

Shiver ran up his spine. He quickly switched his thoughts to the alien creature again.

"It still refuses to talk?" The doors opened and Natasha walked in, sitting down on the floor next to Dean. The creature whose name they did not know was locked in the cage Gabriel was originally imprisoned in, and was kept under constant guard in case it showed some extraordinary abilities and got itself out.

"Yeah." Dean sighed, rubbing his temples. "Every time we look away we forget everything about it, and then we look back and everything comes back and I just-"

"It hurts his head." Castiel finished for him, walking closer to the glass and into Dean's field of vision. He tilted his head to the side in the familiar gesture and tapped the glass. The creature kept on staring.

"How do we get it to talk?"

"Gabriel suggested torture-"

"No." Castiel spoke up before she could finish, turning around, his stern face melting away and being replaced by a confused blink.

"Turn around, love." Natasha told him, and he obeyed, shoulders tensing immediately.

"Oh."

"Why not torture, may I ask?" Natasha shifted on the floor, stretching her shoulders. Dean sighed.  
"I have a history." He vaguely explained.

"So do I."

"I believe Dean's training is superior."

"I was trained since I was a child."

"I was trained in Hell."

That ended the argument.

"Is torture still a no, then?"

"Yes."

Natasha sighed. "Well, I'm out of here."

"You don't have to leave." Dean argued.

"I'd rather not risk your angel friend here smiting me." She got up. "Need anything?"

"No." Castiel replied, but she still came back couple of minutes later with a couple of beers and a plate of pie.

"Enjoy your watch." She patted Dean's shoulder. "See you in an hour or so."

"See you." Dean replied, whilst Cas kept his focus on the alien.

Dean waited for the door to close before walking over to the angel.

"So, you've never seen anything like this?" He asked, winking at the alien.

"I believe we've already told you that, Dean."

"Just making small talk."

"Oh." Castiel paused. "No, I have no knowledge of this creature's existence."

"Does it annoy you?"

"Very much so, yes."

Dean smirked. "I thought I was the only one."

"Many other things cause agitation in me, Dean."

"I'm not special then?"

Cas turned to look at him, eyes serious. "You are special, Dean."

Dean looked back, momentarily confused. "Thanks, Cas. You are too."

There was a loud screech from the speakers. "Eyes front, soldier."

"Hello, Balthazar." Castiel looked back front. Dean sighed but did so non the less. Shock of seeing the creature again faded long time ago- now he was more surprised if he turned around and there wasn't a creepy alien lurking at him.

"This is a whole new level of freaky." He muttered. He imagined Cas nodding in agreement. I

***********************behindyou*************


	13. Chapter 13

***A/N* I am too tired to proof-read or anything so sorry for all the mistakes/general shit writing, THIS IS MY MOST POPULAR FIC HOW oh my god.**

**I love you all, new and old followers, if you ever need a first born or blood sacrifice call me. **

**Hope it's not too shit. Please review!**

Natasha and Clint had taken over the watch some fifteen minutes ago, and the pair moved over to the kitchen, where the rest of the team was currently relaxing. Dean took out two beers and, ignoring Castiel's protests, handed one over to the angel, leaning against the counter top and taking a swig.

"We should inform Crowley about the creature." Sam broke the silence, fiddling his fingers. "I mean, he probably has larger knowledge about, uh, extracting information than any of us."

Nobody mentioned Dean, but the way eyes turned towards him, it was obvious what the mutual thought was. Dean took another swig.

"I'll go get him." Castiel offered- but then a sudden sound of wings cut him off.

"Samandriel!" Gabriel cried out- and then everybody noticed the full extent of the situation.

Samandriel seemed unharmed- his vessel looked a bit worse for wear, but nothing serious- but the sight of the person in his arms took everyone off guard.

"Adam." Dean breathed. Their step-brother's eyes fluttered open- he seemed to have passed out- and he immediately tensed, flinching away.

"What-" Steve started, and Balthazar started explaining the situation in low whisper.

"I am their step brother." Adam cut him off. His voice was like both fire and ice. "I was Michael's vessel. I went to Hell. I was there for a while." He glared at Dean. "Nobody bothered to save me."

"Adam-" Sam started.

"And then Lucifer took me for his vessel." He continued. "Still no rescue mission." He let out a tortured laugh. "Were you even going to try to do something or were you just going to shove me back into the pit?"

"Adam, I am so-"

"I am sorry too, Dean." Adam hissed. Samandriel placed a calming hand on the boy's shoulder, and to everyone's surprised, it seemed to work.  
"Adam has been in hell for multiple millennia." Samandriel said quietly. "And then got possessed by Lucifer."

Awkward, guilty silence filled the room.

"Could he perhaps get a room to rest for a bit?"

Everyone was on their feet at once, Pepper Potts beating them all. "I'll show you the way."

"Um-" Adam glanced over to Samandriel, who tilted his head in confusion for a moment, but then his eyes filled with understanding and he nodded. "Thank you, Pepper, but I'll take care of this." And placing a palm on the boy's forehead, they were gone.

"So that was Lucifer's vessel." Steve noted awkwardly.

"He wasn't too happy to see you." Balthazar stated.

"He's not overreacting." Dean glared down at his bottle. "Fuck."

"Why _didn't_ you get him out?" Bruce asked. "No offence, just…why didn't you?"

"Death- I made a pact with Death- he said I had to choose-" Dean took another swig. "I chose

Sammy." Sam looked down. "Making a deal with Death, it's a sort of once in a lifetime thing."

"You should tell Adam that." Pepper whispered. Dean kept staring at his bottle. Sam cleared his throat.

"Maybe later." He said. "I think we should let him get some rest."

"We need to talk to Samandriel as soon as possible." Steve spoke up. "We need to figure out how he got away. Maybe he knows where Tony is, and if he does-."

"Let him take care of Adam first." Pepper interrupted. "The boy has been through Hell- literally- and Samandriel is the only person here he has trust in."

The group involuntarily agreed.

"I'll go speak to Samandriel." Pepper offered. "Make sure they have settled in well, and everything, ask them if they know anything."

"You don't have to-" Steve spoke up.

"I do." Pepper smiled. "Because you are all astonishingly clueless."  
With that, she left the room.

***********************um***********************

Adam sat on the edge of the bed, running his hands against the covers, as if to constantly reassure himself they are real. Samandriel lingered at the doorway, unsure what to do.

"I should probably take a shower." Adam muttered. Samandriel shrugged, feeling horribly out of place.

"Can you…" Adam met his eyes, hesitating for a moment. "Could you…"

"Yes?" Samandriel asked. Adam licked his lips, looking down.

"Could you stay here as I shower? I just…" He took a deep breath. "I feel safer with you around."

Samandriel was taken aback by the statement, and felt his face flush. "I will wait here as long as necessary."

Adam scratched the back of his neck, face flushed. "Thanks. God."

"It is Samandriel."

Adam looked at him, grinning. "You are something, you know that?"

It was Samandriel's turn to blush. "I am an angel of the Lord. Most people take that as, as you said, something."

"Nah." Adam grinned, heading for the bathroom doors. "Angel's are asses. You are not."

Samandriel stared at the doors long after they've closed. "Thank you, Adam Milligan."

***********************ihavesadamandrielfeels***** ************

When Pepper entered the room, Samandriel was the only one inhabiting it, sitting on the bed and looking endearingly out of place. Smiling, she knocked at the wall. He smiled at her.

"Hello, Pepper Potts."

"Hello, Samandriel." She smiled wider. "I brought some clothes for Adam, is he okay?"

"No. His soul was very affected by its' time in Hell." The angel sighed, staring at his hands. "I don't think he will ever fully recover."

Pepper nodded, biting her lower lip. "Is there any way we can help?"

"I believe he should not be left alone for the months to come." Samandriel stated gravely. "He will need someone to rely on. He still fears this might be another of Lucifer's tricks."

"Good thing he has you, then."

Samandriel looked taken aback for a second, but then a warm smile overtook his features. "Yes."

It was then that Samandriel came out of the bathroom, wrapped up in a bathing rope, hair sticking out in all directions. He smiled at Samandriel before noticing Pepper's presence, and at that point he took a step back.

"Uh, I'm sorry." She smiled, placing the stack of clothing on the bed. "I just brought you some spare clothes."

"Oh." Adam looked down. "Thank you."

"I'll be leaving now." Pepper smiled. "If you ever wish to talk to any of us-"

"Thank you." Adam repeated himself, louder this time. Pepper took the hint.

Samandriel waited for the doors to close. "That was rude."  
"Sorry."

"She will not hold it against you, but you still shouldn't have done it." Samandriel said. "It is your brothers and mine that you are angry at."

Adam thought about it for a moment. "You're right."

He went over to the pile of clothing, wondering whether stripping in front of an angel would send him back to hell or not.

"You do realise I can see your soul, there is not much you can hide from me." Samandriel supplied. Rolling his eyes, Adam slipped out of the bathrobe and quickly pulled on the clothes Pepper had brought him- some basic underwear, a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt.

"Feels weird." Adam laughed. "I forgot how it feels, to be wearing jeans."

"Lucifer does prefer formal clothing." Samandriel nodded.

"Yeah, what's up with that?"

"What is _up _with you and jeans?"

Adam muttered something that sounded like _goddamn sassy angels_ before sitting down on the bed next to the aforementioned angel. "Maybe we should join the rest?"

Samandriel met his eyes. "Are you comfortable with that?"

"There were-" Adam's laugh was humourless. "There were no other people in Hell. This should be a pleasant change, now that I am not half-naked."

Samandriel smiled, squeezing Adam's hand like he has seen other people do in similar situations.

"Can we walk there?" Adam asked. "I'll need some psychological preparations."

"We can." Samandriel nodded. "Lets go."


	14. Chapter 14

***A/N* I rushed this a bit, sorry, please ignore the mistakes, I tried, I must go now, reviews make my soul bloom and give me life and happiness. **

Crowley wore an amused smirk as he studied the creature.

"Ever encountered one?" Dean asked from his spot. The rest of the team was in the room with them, eyes focused on the king of Hell.

"It's a Silent." The demon finally said. Dean frowned.

"It's a what?" Doctor asked, leaning forward.

"So time really is a wonderful thing." Crowley grinned. "We've encountered those together once, _Doctor."_

Eyes switched to the Time Lord, whose eyes widened.

"You know him?"

"_Well_, not yet." The Doctor leaned back against the wall.

"What do you mean, _not yet_" John spoke up. "He obviously knows you."

"He met a future version of me." Doctor explained. "Time. Wibbly wobbly."

"You look different." Crowley smirked. "Less hair, more chin, a bowtie."

The Doctor frowned. "Oh God."

"You can change the way you look?" Steve inquired.

"Well, it's complicated." Rest of the room stared at him expectantly. "I don't die, I regenerate. Different person, same memories, blah blah blah- lets focus on the Silent here, shall we?"

"They attacked New York once." Crowley said, walking closer to the glass cage. "You've realised what they do by now, I presume?"

"They fuck with our head." Dean supplied. Crowley sighed.

"Can they kill?" Asked Bruce. Crowley smirked.

"Oh, yes." He tapped the glass. Silent looked up at him. "But they can be killed too."

Both Winchesters looked up at that. It was Doctor's turn to sigh.

"Bullets worked last time." Crowley's smirk grew. "So they spied on us, eh?"

"Lucifer knows you work with us." Steve supplied. The king of Hell sighed again.

"It was a matter of time, really." He tapped the glass again. "I have an idea."

"Yes?"

"We'll just need to use your…"He turned to the Doctor. "Where did you park your lovely blue box?"

***************dooeedoooooo*****************

Doors creaked as they opened, and everyone turned around to face a pale, frail looking boy that entered.

"Adam." Sam greeted him with a smile. He made an attempt to return it.

Doctor and Crowley had left some fifteen minutes ago, together with Steve who insisted that the alien was not to be left alone with the king of Hell, and Bruce and Thor took over the watch, so the rest moved to the kitchen, sitting around the table and waiting for the blue box to return.

"Come, sit down." Natasha pulled out a chair. Samandriel gave Adam's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, and the boy forced a smile, sitting down. Samandriel took the seat next to him, making sure the boy he was watching over him.

"So, uh." Adam scratched his neck. "I am not aware of much that has happened since…that black haired guy opened the cage and that is the last thing I remember, and then the basement…" He bit his lip. "What is going on?"

Dean and Sam shared a look, and then Natasha leaned forward and explained the situation in a calming voice.

"Another apocalypse." Adam leaned back, rubbing his temples. "Wow."

"You are not going back to the Cage." Samandriel leaned forward. "We will keep you safe."

"You who?" Adam's laugh was empty. "If Michael comes for me again-"

"I will keep you safe." Samandriel whispered. Adam met his eyes. "I promise."

"But Michael-"

Samandriel tensed. "Michael can bite me."

Dean let out an impressed whistle. Castiel shot him a warning glare.

"Thanks." Adam smiled. "I…thanks."

"I am serious." Samandriel added gravely. "You are my responsibility now."

"Wow." Adam licked his lips.

"Do you trust me?"

"Completely." Adam replied without hesitation. He then smiled wider. "You're my guardian angel now?"

Samandriel smiled at the boy. "Yes."

Sam loudly cleared his throat. The rest looked away.

"So, Adam." John spoke up. "Do you remember anything from your…uh-"

"Possession?" Adam offered. John gulped and nodded. "No."

"Tony is missing." Clint added. "Do you maybe-"

Adam's eyes switched to the archer. "No."

"That's helpful." Dean muttered. Adam's gaze went to him, suddenly very angry.

"Well-" he started, but then Samandriel placed a hand on his shoulder, and they were both gone.

"Fuck." Dean breathed out.

"I think he's still angry with us." Sam whispered.

"Well, you did leave him in Hell…" Clint muttered. Dean shot him a warning look. He raised his hands in surrender.

It was then that the blue phone-box appeared.

************************dooeeedoooo*************** *****

"I was wearing a bow tie!" The Doctor looked genuinely distressed. "And he was American!"

"I didn't become the king of Hell by being unable to fake an accent." Crowley muttered dryly.

"Found something?" Dean asked. Doctor held up a tape.

"We need to watch this, Crowley says." The Time Lord glanced at the demon. "I suppose we should believe him at this point."

"What is that?" Natasha asked.

"A tape, love."

"Amazing observation." Sherlock muttered dryly.

"It is a tape of a Silent." Crowley rolled his eyes. "He is giving us an order."

"Do continue." Balthazar urged.

"To kill them all on sight." Crowley smirked. "It will be much easier getting rid of vermin if we just shoot them, right?"

"Where'd you get that tape?" John asked warily.

Crowley's smirk grew. "I have my resources."

**************************shhidontlikeriver******* ********

Samandriel took Adam to his- their (Samandriel didn't require sleep and Adam was bound to have nightmares) bedroom, letting him punch the closest wall for a couple of minutes.

"Your anger is understandable." He finally spoke up. "Dean Winchester's comment was not appropriate."

Adam rubbed his bleeding knuckles. It looked like Lucifer took the hint and found a new vessel. "Thank you."

"Give me your hands." Samandriel walked over, running his thumbs across the ripped skin, healing it immediately. Adam smiled.

"I like you." He muttered, looking up to meet the angel's gaze. "I really like you."

"I am fond of you too, Adam Milligan." Samandriel smiled. He hadn't realised how little space was left between them,

"Stop that Milligan shit, it's just Adam." The boy smiled.

"I'm sorry." The angel licked his lips. "Adam."

"You picked that up from me." Adam grinned. Samandriel blinked, confused. "Lip licking. I do that."

"Oh." Samandriel smiled. "I suppose."

He was now aware he still held Adam's hand. He made a move as to release them, but Adam gripped his wrists and pulled him closer.

"I-" He licked his lips. "I want to try something?"

His touch sent shivers up Samandriel's arms. As if in trance, he nodded.

The boy leaned closer- closer- and suddenly, his lips were on Samandriel's, and there was a warm buzz in Samandriel's chest, spreading through his grace, and he found himself melting into the boy's arms, pulling him closer. Adam pulled away first, fear in his eyes, and just as he was about to mutter an apology Samandriel kissed him again, harder this time.

"I've never done this before." Adam admitted as they pulled away again.

"Me neither." Samandriel muttered.

"I liked it."

Samandriel kissed him again.

And then the doors opened.

"Hey, I just- _whoa_" Dean stood there dumbstruck. They both pulled away, Samandriel fighting the urge to just disappear _anywhere anywhere but here_ and Adam's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry-" Dean scratched the back of his neck. "I did not realise you were- I mean- we have discovered something and we thought we should share it with-"

"We'll be down in a minute." Adam finally said, not looking up from his shoes. Dean nodded, closing the doors.

"God." They both breathed out in the same time. Adam looked up, smiling.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Do not apologise." Samandriel muttered. "I did not mind."

"What about your vessel?" Adam looked down again. _Oh. _

"This won't happen again." The boy muttered. "Lets go see what they want."


	15. Chapter 15

Tape ended with a snowy screen. The room was silent.

"I suppose we should all get armed, then." John finally spoke up. Steve nodded.

"I'll get you weapons." Natasha got up, and Clint followed her out of the room. The Doctor sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Not a big fun of guns?" Bruce asked. Doctor nodded.

"Violence doesn't end violence." He explained. "It extends it."

"Well, yeah, but peace will not get us rid of I don't even know how many creepy-ass aliens." Dean added from his seat. Doctor sighed again, nodding.

"Adam, you remember how to use a gun?" Sam asked, turning towards their youngest brother. Adam looked up, eyes unfocused.

"Um, yeah." Adam nodded. "I hope."  
"We have practice areas." Bruce supplied with a kind smile. Adam nodded.

"Everything okay?" John asked. "You look distracted."

"Seeing as he had just escaped from multiple millennia of torture, I think little distraction is the least of his problems." Sherlock muttered. John rolled his eyes.

"I'm good, thank you." Adam spoke up, staring at his palms. It was then that Natasha returned, carrying a large suitcase.

"The simplest we have." She explained, opening the suitcase to reveal carefully packed sleek black guns. "Arm yourselves."

**************caffeine*************

The Winchester brothers took the next watch, settling down on the floor and opening a bear.

"You think Adam'll be okay?" Sam asked, eyes set on the Silent.

"You were."

"He was there longer than both of us."

Dean sighed. "I know. I just- I can't help him."  
"Why didn't we get him out?"

"We tried."

"You tried."

"I failed."

They fell into the silence again.

"He seems to trust Samandriel." Sam added after a while. Dean smirked.

"Oh, yeah, he trust him alright."

"Dean?"

The older Winchester laughed. "They're really close, that's all."

"Yeah, they are." Sam nodded. "They remind me of you and Cas."

Dean choked on his beer. "No."

"But-"  
"_No._"

Sam sighed, shrugging. "You are fucking weird."  
"We kill monsters for living."

Sam shrugged again.

***********CAFFEINE************

Balthazar appeared in the room, looking gruff.

"Nothing?" Bruce asked, despite himself. Balthazar sighed.

"I wish that was the case."

"You found him?" Steve sat up. All eyes were on the angel.

Balthazar looked down. "He might be gone."

Castiel then appeared besides him, hair ruffled. "I've identified the demon."

"The demon?!" Bruce's eyes were wide in panic. "What-"  
"He is possessed." Natasha whispered. It was not a question, but Balthazar still nodded.

"It's an old acquaintance of mine." Castiel stated. "She calls herself Meg. "

"And Tony…"

"He is still in there." Castiel said. There was a collective sigh of relief.

"We need to get him back." Steve spoke up. "Raid the building-"

"Raid the building?" Sherlock spoke up. "Raid the Lucifer's den?"

"Tony-" Steve started, but then gathered himself. "I'm sorry."

"Your subjectivity is understandable." Sherlock said. "We should still try to keep our minds clear."

"Meg is offering to release him." Castiel suddenly muttered. Eyes were back on him.

"What is she asking in return?" Bruce's voice was shaking.

Castiel looked up, eyes heavy. "Adam Milligan."

**************uhuhcaffeinerushisover************** **

Adam's hands were shaking as he aimed, firing a shot. The bullet hit the wall. He swore, throwing the gun away.

"You need to relax." Samandriel placed a hand on Adam's shoulder. The boy shook it away.

"Adam." Samandriel voice was quiet. "We need to talk."

"No." Picking the gun up, Adam fired again. This time the bullet hit the mannequin's eye. He grinned.

"Was that supposed to intimidate me?" Samandriel asked. "Because bullets cannot hurt-"

"I know, damn it!" Adam pulled the safety headphones off, stepping away from the angel. "I just- stop touching me!"

Samandriel's eyes looked hurt. "If you are worried about me taking sexual advance of you-"

"What- _no_" Adam took in a deep breath. "It's not that- just- please, don't."

Samandriel took a step back, nodding.

"I don't think you'd do anything to me." Adam muttered.

"Does my presence remind you of your time in the cage?"

"_No._"

"Then I do not understand-"

"I really like you." Adam hissed. "And I-"

"Adam-"

"I can't do anything with you." Adam sighed. "But I don't trust myself."

Samandriel looked down. "I don't mind you…doing anything." His eyes widened. "Oh. Matt."

"Matt?" Adam bit his lip. "That's your vessel's name?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"That's the problem."

"You don't want to…_do anything_ because of Matt."

"I know how it's like to lose control over your body." Adam turned his back, taking off the goggles. "It's not comfortable."

"If it makes you feel any better, Matt is not aware of anything that is happening." Samandriel muttered. Adam's laugh was empty.

"Not helping."

"I just don't want you to feel guilty over the kiss." Samandriel whispered. "It will not happen again."

"It won't." Adam nodded. "_God."_

"Adam?"

"I feel like I slipped him roofies."

Samandriel looked confused.

"Rape drugs."

Angel's eyes widened. "Oh."

Adam kept quiet. Samandriel walked closer.

"Do you want to talk to Matt?" He offered. Adam looked up, eyes wide.

"No." He shook his head. "No. No. _No._"

"One 'no' would have sufficed." Samandriel said. "I think you should talk to Matt."

Adam looked frightened. "I don't want to."

"We don't always get what we want."

Adam looked genuinely shocked. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's nice to see you distressed over something that is not eternal damnation."

Adam gaped at him for a moment, before laughing. "I still don't want to talk to him."

"Well, too bad." And with that, Samandriel's eyes changed. "Hi."

Adam blinked. "…Hi."

"You kissed me." Matt's voice was different, his whole posture a bit slumped, but he didn't look angry.

"…Sorry."

"When I agreed to give my body over to Heavenly forces, I certainly did not expect him to use it to get laid." Matt chuckled. "Good for him, I guess."

Adam blinked.

"Look, Mandy explained some stuff-"

"_Mandy?_"

"And knowing how other vessel's ended up, I think I've gotten lucky." Matt shrugged. "Not in the way Samandriel is going to get-"

"Please stop."

Matt laughed. "Being a vessel- it's like tripping, really badly- but it's also fun, in a way."

"Not helping the roofies theory."

"Roofies." Matt glared at him. "Hell really fucked you up."

Adam looked down.

"It's really like having a twin brother, I'm tripping balls in my room and he's doing his thing somewhere else." Matt tapped his shoulder. "Get over it."

And with that, the angel was back.

"Was it that ba-" Samandriel's words were cut off as Adam slammed their lips together, shoving him against the wall.

"What about Matt and-"

"He went to his room."

**********sorryforallthesadamandriel*********

***A/N* Omg you are all perfect. I had *someone* say they ship Doctor/Samandriel, sorry for sinking your ship. All you beautiful people who asked for ships and the ships have not sunk yet, you'll probably get them. I love you all. Really. I love you. You can have my soul my lungs my first born.**

**I have Hannibal feels. Please review and make me feel better. **


	16. Sweet sixteen

***A/N* What is proof reading**

**Okay, I just had to publish this quick, hope you like it. DwellInDreams1019 reviews every chapter and she gets long-ass paragraphs dedicated to her OTP, take a hint guys.**

**Also, I tried to jump off a building yesterday. Harder than it looks.**

Loki smirked at Lucifer's new vessel. The Devil stared back, grinning.

"I must say, I prefer the new look." The god of mischief said, leaning forward. "Worth all the struggle."

"Getting her to say yes was awfully easy, actually." Lucifer replied, twirling the lock of his vessel's hair. "She seemed desperate to come back."

"Can't believe she agreed to let the devil in." The Master frowned. "Women."

"She thought she'll be able to fight me." Lucifer laughed. "Just like Sammy."

"_Sammy _did manage to take over." Loki noted. Lucifer shot him a look.

"Nice to see she is not falling apart yet." Moriarty quickly changed the subject.

"Time in space does wonders for vessels."

Conversation was cut off with Tony Stark appearing in the doorway.

"Meg." Jim nodded in greeting. Stark grinned back.

"Love the new vessel." He added.

"Has there been a reply yet?" The Master asked. Meg sighed.

"Patience, ET." She replied, sitting down next to Loki. "How's the new meat-suit fairing?"

Lucifer grinned. "Fantastic."

********sorry*************

Dean was just about to get some sleep when Castiel appeared, look of concern on his face.

"4 hours, Cas!"

"Please, Dean, this will not take long." With a sigh, Dean sat up, glaring at the angel.

"What?"

"I am worried about Samandriel." The angel stated. Dean looked at him for a moment before a laugh burst out through his throat.

"I fail to see the funny aspect of my statement." Castiel brow furrowed. Dean laughed harder.

"Cas, sit down." Dean patted the bed. Castiel hesitated for a moment before complying.

"Why are you worried about Samandriel?" Dean asked, grin on his face. Castiel frowned.

"You know something."

"No, no-"

"I pulled your soul out of Hell, Dean, do not assume to lie to me."

"Alright, alright." Dean placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder, taking in a deep breath. "Samandriel has recently experienced something new- well, I think it was- yeah it was definitely new." Castiel blinked at him in confusion. "It is not my place to tell you about that. You should ask him."

Castiel squinted. "Are you insinuating that Samandriel has had sex?"

Dean blinked. "How'd-"

"You are wearing your sex face again."

"He's always wearing his sex face around you, Cassie." Gabriel's voice came from their right. Dean jumped up.

"Fucking hell, privacy!" He yelled at the grinning angel. The latter stuck his tongue out at him.

"Excuse me, I have reasons to believe you were about to define my little brother." Gabriel pouted. "It was my duty as an elder sibling to intervene."

"Dean was not about to defile me." Castiel frowned as Dean rubbed his temples.

"Gabriel, I will burn holy oil into everything you love, I swear-"

"Leave the threats for later, Dean-o." Gabriel cut him off. "What was that about Mandy and getting it on?"

"I didn't say anything about getting it-"

"But you were about to, weren't you?" Gabriel's eyes widened in realisation. "Is Mandy fucking your bastard brother?"

"I- no- I don't know for fuck's sake ask him!" Dean dropped his head back onto the pillow. "I'm asleep."

"Dean-"

"Asleep!"

There was a swish of wings, and he was alone.

******swishswishmotherfuckers******

The next morning came too soon, and as everyone (but Adam and Samandriel- the conversation they were about to have was not for them to hear) took their seats in a circle around the glass cage, Steve took over the word.

"We need to make a choice."

"We're not letting them take Adam again." Dean stated. The rest nodded.

"But Tony-"

"We're getting Tony out soon."

Bruce rubbed his temples. "How?"

"I don't know."

"_Rose."_

All heads shot up, staring at the Silent.

"What-"

"_Rose Tyler._" The creature appeared. "_Rose Tyler is here."_

"Did you hear that?" The Doctor asked, voice bordering with hysteria. "He said-"

"Who is Rose Tyler?" John asked. Then the doors slammed open.

There stood a girl- twenty-ish, with blonde hair reaching her shoulders, excessively pretty. She smiled at the Doctor.

"Rose?"

Dean felt a nudge in the ribcage. "What?"

"All the protection is gone." Sam whispered, reaching for his knife. "Whoever Rose is, this is not her."

"Doctor." The girl smiled. "I found you."

"Doctor, stay back." Dean got up from his seat. "That's not Rose."  
"Doctor, you know me." Girl cried out in distress. "You remember me, right?"

"I-" The Doctor took a step forward.

"Doctor, the protection is gone, she could be anything, she could be an illusion."

"Doctor, I'm real." The girl took a step forward. Dean pulled his gone up. Doctor cried out.

"I won't shoot" Dean started. "If nobody moves."  
"Rose, stay back." The time lord whispered.

"What is happening?"

"Security check." Dean shrugged. "I'll just need you to do a couple of things."

"There's no need." Balthazar spoke up. "Doctor, I am very sorry."

"That isn't Rose."

"If only." Gabriel muttered. "It's her."

"Then what's the problem-"

"It's Lucifer." Balthazar finished. The girl grinned at the angel.

"Brothers." Her voice was overly sweet. "Long time no see."

"No." Doctor gasped. "Get out of her."

"No can do." Satan grinned. "You took my vessel away. This was only fair."

"And you took Tony Stark, why-"

"All is fair in love and war, Doctor." Lucifer puckered Rose's lips. "She's a real fighter, you know."

Anger and despair danced in Doctor's irises. "I do."

"She's still screaming, in here." Lucifer gestured towards her head. "But she can't do a thing." His eyes grew dark. "And neither could you."

"What do you want?" Doctor whimpered- _whimpered. _Lucifer smiled.

"Lot of things." He turned to walk away. "But nothing I can't take myself."

"Why are you here?" Dean demanded.

"A warning." Lucifer send him one last smirk. "Soon."

"What happened?"

John stopped, turning around to face the newest addition to their team. He smiled.

"Hey, Adam."

"What happened?" Adam repeated himself. "Everybody's avoiding me, and- something big happened."

John struggled to keep his careless expression on. "We're in the middle of the apocalypse, that's all-"

"This is my second apocalypse, stop the patronising." Adam spat out. "What. Is going on?"

John took a second to study the boy's face before sighing. "Lucifer possessed a person very dear to the Doctor as a revenge for taking you away." Adam looked taken aback. "Nobody's blaming you."

"But it is my fault."

"They want to fuck with our heads." John walked over to the boy and grasped his shoulder. "You couldn't have stopped it and nobody is blaming you."

The boy flinched away. John immediately released his grasp.

"I am sorry."

"Don't be."

Adam forced a small smile. "Thank you."  
And then he walked away.

*********idek**********

"Are you fucking Adam."

Samandriel looked up in surprise. Gabriel was towering over him- well, as well as he could with his height- eyes serious.

Samandriel gulped.

"You are, aren't you?" Balthazar appeared next to him, shaking his head. "And we thought Castiel was the problem."

"Well, at least he didn't choose the moose." Gabriel sighed. "As far as I know, Adam's penis never killed anyone."

"There's a first time for everything."

"Leave Samandriel alone."

Samandriel let out a relieved breath as Castiel approached them, brow furrowed.

"Shut up," Balthazar frowned. "If we don't give him the talk, who will?"

Castiel sighed. "Samandriel, are you having intercourse with Adam Winchester?"

"N-no." Samandriel blinked. "Why would you-"

"That wasn't very convincing, Mandy." Gabriel smirked.

"I'm with Gabriel on this one." Balthazar sighed. "You know you can tell us-"

"Jesus Christ." Dean leaned into the room. "We are in the middle of an apocalypse, could you do your family drama later?"

"Oh, the irony." Gabriel muttered, but Castiel nodded.

"Dean is right."

"I will go now." Samandriel stated.

"This is not over!" Balthazar warned before the youngest angel disappeared.

"Leave him alone." Dean sighed. "And get to the kitchen, we need to discuss things."


	17. Chapter 17

„We are under the threat of attack." Dean declared. "Which is good."

Adam frowned. "I don't see how that's-"

"They wouldn't bother with us if they didn't think we were a threat." Natasha explained.

"And they should be." Steve added. "We can still stop them."

"We took care of most, if not all of their spies." John grinned, feeling slightly better. He had to fall over thin air a dozen times before realising it was not exactly thin air. The fact that there were alien corpses all over the hallways unsettled him a bit, but even that was better than living aliens reporting to the Devil. "And there is always possibility of Tony fighting the possession, right?"

Sam nodded little over enthusiastically. They were doing their best to keep the mood up- their chances of winning were slim, but sulking over that was not going to help. It was motivation they needed now, motivation and confidence.

And back-up.  
"They have the devil, but we have an archangel." Bruce said. "Plus three seraphs- I got that right?" Castiel nodded.

"We both have demons." Sam added. "And Time Lords."

"They have Jim Moriarty, we have Sherlock Holmes." John grinned, with pride in his voice. "Plus the Doctor, plus Bruce, and if Tony fights back…"

"And the rest of us isn't dumb, either." Natasha noted.

"Sammy got into law school!" Dean said. "We're armed with brains, damn it, we can do this!"

"We both have a demigod." Adam noted.

"And Gabriel can pass as a trickster, so Loki can fuck himself."

"They've got hostages." Samandriel muttered.

"I've spent some time with Tony, and if that's anything to go by, he is capable of fighting for himself." The Doctor spoke up. "And so is Rose."

"So, we attack them, or?" Adam's voice was nervous.  
"Why? They said they'll come here, lets fight them on our own grounds." Gabriel grinned. "Plus, it's not like we actually know where they're hiding."

"Coming here for a second time wouldn't be a wise move from their side." Sherlock muttered. "They will probably attempt to drive us out."

Bruce sighed. "They'll attack the city." Sherlock nodded.

"We can handle them." Steve said.

"It might come with a personal cost." Sam muttered.

"Well, tough." John grinned. "It's the goddamn apocalypse."

"There is the question of the alien armies Master has." Clint spoke up. The mood fell.

"Well…" The Doctor smiled. "I have some back up of my own."

************imaginejackharknesssinging'illmakeaman outofyou'imagine**************

The bar was in a bad shape, air thick with smoke, music coming from the jukebox outdated and trashy. However, it was still crowded, creatures Castiel has never seen before walking around and happily chatting away.

"Dude." Dean grinned besides him, taking in the surroundings. "Awesome."

Castiel squinted, searching the bar for the man the Doctor has shown him. "I don't see him."

"Me neither." Dean didn't seem to be trying very hard, instead opting to focus on a pair of blue skinned humanoid females. "How about we split up and meet by the bar in, uh…half an hour?"

"Alright." Castiel nodded. "By the way, those women will not appreciate your company."

Dean frowned.  
"They also eat their breeding partners after intercourse."

"Okay, Cas, I've got the hint." Dean rose his hands up in surrender, walking away. "Mind on the work."

"Mind on the work." Cas nodded, before turning the other way.

*********wendydaviseveryone********

Gabriel seemed oddly quiet. Doctor was mildly certain he knew the reason. He waited until the room was empty before sitting down on the sofa facing the archangel.  
"You will have to kill Lucifer." He stated. Gabriel blinked, taken aback, before nodding.

"I am the only one that can." He reached into his coat pocket, producing a long, silver blade. It was a bit more elaborate than the ones they were supplied with, with quilted hilt and a radiating glow.

"This is an archangel's blade." Gabriel explained. "Only thing that can kill us."

The Doctor nodded. "I am sorry."

Gabriel sighed. "I remember when I first got it. Didn't think I'd be using it to kill my brother."

Neither talked for a while after that.

"There is a chance Master will be killed." The Time Lord finally spoke up. "There is a chance I'll have to do it."

Gabriel looked up.

"It's only the two of us." The Doctor muttered. "We're the last of our kind."

Gabriel was at loss of words. He awkwardly patted the alien's shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

********imsorryforthethingwithrose********

Castiel finally spotted the man in question, sitting at the bar by himself, eyes trailing after one of the waiters. He approached him, taking a seat on the closest bar stool.

The man's eyes lit up as he saw him. "Why, hello, angel."

Castiel frowned before leaning in. "How did you know?"

Jack Harkness' brow furrowed. "Excuse me?"

"Cas!" Dean took the bar stool on the other side of the man. "I see you've found the guy."

Jack looked between them. "Alright, whatever you think I've done, there's probably been a misunderstanding-"

"The Doctor sends us." Castiel cut him off. Dean nodded.

"Oh." The man relaxed. "How is he? How's Martha?"

"Don't know about Martha, but he's doing swell." Dean gestured for the bartender. Castiel scowled. "Look, we're in a bit of an emergency, and we really need any help we can get-"

"Listening." Jack shifted in his seat.

"Master has joined forces with the Devil and a Nordic demigod." Cas stated, as blunt as only he could be. Jack blinked in surprise.

"Please tell me you're talking in codes."

*************shouldthisstoryendwithanorgyithinkits hould**********

Lucifer was, in all honesty, surprised by how well Rose's body was holding up. He knew a time traveller would last longer than an ordinary human, but this was outstanding by all standards.  
"Why, thank you." She frowned when he shared the thoughts with her. "Not the first devil I've encountered."

"I don't think there are other devils." Lucifer grinned. Rose thought about it for a moment, before grinning harder.

"In that case, we'll meet again."

Before he could ponder on 'whatever the hell that meant' Loki appeared in the room, scowling.

"I think we can stop counting on the Silence." He stated.

Master shrugged. "We'll manage without them."

"How many Weeping Angels do we have?" Loki inquired.

"Enough."

"And the Oods?"

"More than enough." Master grinned. "And if someone's up for a little time travel, we could serve the Hero Squad another little surprise."

**********bigdaytoday********

One minute, Jack was in the bar, and before he knew it, there were strangers all around him- different strangers- and the room was white and airy and everyone was staring at him.

He grinned. "Hi."

"Stop it." The Doctor appeared at his side, no edge in his voice. Jack's smile grew as he embraced the old friend.  
"Doctor!" He looked around for the familiar face. "Where's Martha?"

"Home." The Time Lord shrugged. "She moved on to a different sort of adventures."

Jack nodded. "So, the Devil, eh?"

Doctor's face fell. "Have they told you?"

"Told me what?" He looked over to the painfully suppressed pair. They looked down awkwardly. "Doctor?"

"It's Rose." Time Lord's voice broke. "He has Rose."

*****equality*****

Crowley appeared with the sunset, eyes instantly focusing on Jack.

"This is the first time I see him." His tone was accusatory. "Were you _hiding_ him from me?"

"Oh, I'm a brand new asset." Jack winked, holding out a hand. "Captain Jack Harkness."

"Crowley." The demon shook it. "I'm the king of Hell."

"No, you're not." Dean called out.

"Always such a spoil-sport, Winchester." Crowley frowned. "Lucifer has caused some rumble, but Hell is still my domain."

"If you say so." Dean shrugged.

"Maybe some play time with my pets would reassure you?" Crowley offered. Dean's smile fell.

"Pets?" Bruce frowned.

"Hellhounds." Sam supplied. "Only people they are aimed at can see them."

"They are big." Dean added.

"Small is rarely satisfactory." Crowley shrugged. Jack rose an eyebrow, grinning at the demon. Doctor rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath.

"How many…_pets_ do you have?" John inquired. Crowley looked at him.

"Enough to kill as many aliens as necessary." He replied with a smirk. "If that's what you're asking."

*********ithinkthereshouldbeanorgy**********

"Sherlock should be in the TARDIS." Steve said. The rest nodded. After realising that there were too many of them to lead a civilised discussion, they chose a few trustworthy individuals and had them come up with a plan that was later to be altered and/or approved by the remaining members. That was how Steve, Natsha, Dean, Castiel, Sherlock, Crowley and the Doctor found themselves sitting around the dinner table, maps of New York and the Avengers tower scattered around, as the clock slowly crept towards midnight. "We can't risk him passing out or getting injured, and if anything goes wrong, I'm sure he's capable of coming up with another plan in matter of seconds."  
"I'm with you on that one." Dean said, and the rest nodded.

"What about John?" Sherlock inquired.

"He's a good shot." Natasha replied. "We'll need him on the streets."

"If anything happens…"

"He'll be with Clint, he'll be safe." Steve assured him. "Plus, we have angels watching over us."

Castiel met Sherlock's gaze. "I am capable of healing any injury, and, if it comes to that, brining souls back from the dead."

Sherlock didn't look away. "What if you die?"

"My brother's are no less capable than I am." Castiel replied.

"And I don't think any of us will survive something that has killed four angels." Crowley muttered.

"You can't be sure."

"There is more of us in Heaven." Castiel announced. "And they will owe you a favour."

Sherlock nodded, finally convinced. "I'm in the TARDIS, then."

"Alright, and Doctor is with you…" Steve scribbled something down. "We need to get the civilians away."

Dean's eyes lit up."How about we get Samandriel, Jack, and Sam down on the streets, and Natasha can fly one of those awesome shooting-flying thingies-"

"Shooting-flying, seriously-"  
"And get John in there, give him a big fancy gun-"

"Loving the terminology." Crowley muttered.

"Jack can fly the shooting-flying thingy." The Doctor offered.

"I'll be better use down on the streets." Natasha nodded. "I agree with putting John shotgun."

"Jack and John get a Flier, then." Steve wrote it down. "We unleash Bruce and the Hellhounds on the armies?"

"Good." Crowley grinned. "Just remember to leave some civilians out, my army needs armours."

They all scowled, but knew he was right- _road to hell is paved with good intentions, though._

"Gabriel and Balthazar have volunteered to take care of Lucifer." Doctor spoke up. "Master can't enter the TARDIS, Sherlock and I will corner him-"

"Dean and Cas get Tony back, and then move on to whoever needs assistance-" Steve took over. "And I'll entertain Loki."

He stared at his notebook, taking in a deep breath. "That leaves Moriarty."

Sherlock cleared his throat. "I'll take care of him."

There was an uneasy glance exchanged between the rest.

"He won't shoot me." Sherlock's face was a stone mask. "Trust me."

"When we get Tony exorcised, Cas'll take me to you." Dean broke the tension. "I can help Sherlock, Cas can help Steve."

"This might seem like a crazy idea, but-" Doctor took in a deep breath. "Maybe I should talk to Lucifer."

"Why- _oh._" Dean took in a deep breath. "It's not crazy. Somebody else needs to handle the Master, then."

"Shoot him, wait till he starts regenerating, shoot him again." Doctor blurted out, as if in a hurry to get the poisoned words off his tongue. He then looked up. "I don't think I could do that."

Dean nodded in understanding. "You won't need to."

"Okay, so, Doctor is with Lucifer-" Steve spoke up. "Dean, can you kill a Time Lord?"

The hunter smirked. "I can kill anything."

"Sherlock, stall Moriarty until Castiel appears." Steve instructed. Sherlock nodded. "Castiel, can you somehow disable him without full-on murder?"

"Yes. " Castiel nodded. "I will bring both Sherlock and Jim Moriarty back. He will be ready for interrogation."

"After that, come back and help me with Loki." Steve sighed. "This is hard."

"No, you take Balthazar, Gabriel and the Doctor handle the Devil-" Sherlock sighed. "Oh for god's sake, give me those notes, you are obviously unable to use them properly."

"Alright, we'll need shitloads of ammo, a way to communicate- something that cannot be disabled easily-" Dean started. "Emergency exits, in case _anything _goes wrong-"

"Their address."

Everybody turned to look at Crowley.

"We need their address." The king of Hell explained. "Listen, your plan is all good and lovely, but you do realise we need to know where they are hiding in order for it work?"

Dean sighed. "Oh."

"Good thing you've got me, then." The demon winked. "Try to survive till morning."

And then he was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

It was barely three am when JARVIS' robotic anglicised voice startled them all out of their beds.

"I am very sorry for the disturbance, but mister Crowley here wanted me to inform you he…_found the thing you needed to do the thing._"

Grunting, the respective team members got out of their beds, heading for the meeting place.

"Damn it, Crowley." Dean scowled. "That was uncalled for."

That was when he noticed the map. His mouth snapped shut.

"Is that-" Steve gasped.

"Yes." Crowley smirked.

"How did you get the map of the damn place?" Dean asked.

"I summoned one of the Lucifer loyalists- asked him to switch sides- tailed after him once he refused- this is the place, I made sure."

"And we should trust you?" Natasha sat down.

"Aw, love, you wound me." Crowley placed a hand on his heart. "I thought we were past scepticism."

"We don't have much of a choice." Castiel spoke up. "If Crowley is lying to us, we have zero chance."

Dean sighed. "True."

Sherlock studied the building. "What is this?"

"One of those lovely skyscrapers on the rich side."

"Since when do super-villains hide in apartment buildings?"

"Since they learnt how to get shit done." Crowley shrugged. "There is no protection- they are hiding in plain sight, it seems- now, I don't know when you've thought to attack, but the moron I tailed behind hinted something about Thursday morning-"

"We'll need to discuss this with the rest." Steve stated. Crowley nodded.

"Call me when you've made up your mind." He got up. "And be quick about it."

********superwhoavengelock*******

The rest agreed with the plan, somewhat bewildered, though, by the date.

"Thursday is two days from now." Jack said. "Should we wait, or-"

"We will summon Meg to The Room tomorrow." Dean announced. "Then surround their hiding place."

"Get the civilians as far as possible." Steve added. "We'll try to limit the destruction to that part of the city, but nothing is sure."

"Get them to the sea." Dean took over. "Pepper will have emergency vehicles set for their departure."  
"Tomorrow." John took in a deep breath. "Wow."

"Go now, relax, call your families, do things you want to do." Steve said. "You might never get another chance."

********cuedramaticmusic********

The Winchesters were probably a little too familiar with situations like this, so they just opened a couple of beers and sat down near a window. Sam then excused himself to phone Amelia- "I just need to hear her voice again, okay?"- and Cas took his spot, carrying a large paper back.

"Whatcha got there, Cas?" Dean asked, putting away an empty bottle.

"Burgers." Cas blushed. "And pie."

Dean grinned. "Best things humanity has come up with."

"I remembered…" Cas was still not making eye contact. "That night, before I was to summon Raphael."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I remember that too. I took you to a strip club." He frowned. "We both died, like, a dozen times since then."

Cas chuckled.

"And you're still a virgin."

"I must say your sexual escapades have grown rarer since then." Castiel replied. Dean was taken aback for a moment, and then he laughed.

"Sass. I like it." He grinned. "I've taught you well."

They leaned back, and Dean started rummaging the bag for the pie. "Too bad I can't take you to a strip club now."

"Why would we need a strip club?"

"Well, I said I don't want you to die a virgin, and I'm pretty sure neither Pepper nor Nat would agree to-"

His monologue was interrupted by a pair of warm, slightly chapped lips, on his own. He froze for a second, pulling away, eyes wide.

"C-Cas?"

Angel's face was red, eyes averted downwards. "I apologise, I-"

"Cas." Dean forced his voice to remain calm. "Do you want this?"

Blue eyes looked up, shy and apprehensive.

"Tell me."  
Deep, shaky breath. "Yes."

"Good." He placed a hand on Castiel's chin, nudging his face up. His other hand found it's way to Castiel's shoulder, and he leaned in, stopping only when his lips were an inch away from Castiel's.

"So do I."

*******letskeepitTtratedshallwe*******

Sam couldn't sleep, and when he stumbled into the kitchen somewhere around 3 am, he wasn't surprised to see Bruce sitting there, nursing a cup of coffee.

"Hey." He whispered, smiling. "Good morning."

Bruce looked up and nodded, eyes distant. "Coffee's still fresh, if you want some."

Muttering a 'thank you', Sam poured himself a cup and sat down next to Bruce, taking a sip.

"It's not very good." Bruce muttered. Sam made a face.

"I see."

Bruce grinned sheepishly. "My hands were shaking."

"It's okay."

"Couldn't sleep either?"

Sam nodded. "I'm nervous."

"Understandable." Bruce sighed. "It was bad enough when it was just Loki."

"I went through Hell to get Lucifer locked away." Sam's laugh was humourless. "Literally."

"And I still don't trust Crowley."

Sam sighed. "At least we know he won't change sides."

"He won't watch our back, either."  
"Lesser of two evils." The hunter looked up. "I hate it too."

Bruce nodded. They didn't talk much for the rest of the night.

*******somepeoplearehavingsexrightnow*******

Morning came too soon. Adam's eyes fluttered open, smile spreading across his features as he recognised the face before him.

"Morning, S'mandriel." He muttered sleepily. Samandriel smiled.

"Good morning, Adam."

They got out of the bed, pulled on their clean clothes (with addition of Adam's new anti-possession amulet), and Adam grabbed the angel's hand before entering the hallway. It was empty, but they could hear faint murmurs coming from the kitchen.

"I'm scared." Adam whispered.

"TARDIS is impregnable." Samandriel assured him. "You just need to stay inside-"

"I'm not scared for myself." Adam interrupted him. "I care about this world. I care about you." The boy sighed. "And I wouldn't feel overly happy if any of them died. My step-brother's included."

Samandriel nodded in understanding as he cupped the boy's face. "We will be alright."  
"You can't be sure." Adam whispered.

"We can take care of ourselves." Samandriel leaned in, placing a quick kiss on Adam's lips. "Promise me you'll stay in the TARDIS."

"Promise me you'll come back."

Samandriel took a step back, face serious. "I promised to watch over you, forever. I don't intend to break that promise."

Adam nodded. "I'll stay in the TARDIS."

"Good." Samandriel grabbed his hand again. "Now, lets join them."

*********ijustlovethesetwo***********

The air was thick with adrenaline and nervousness. Sam didn't seem to be able to keep still, Bruce looked like he was going to throw up, and John kept his whole body in an army posture, face locked in a focused expression.

"This is it, guys." Dean declared. "Whatever happens today, it has been an honour knowing you."

"I expect to see you all again tomorrow." Steve added, getting up. "Now, we've got a world to save."

People started getting up from their places, walking over to their assigned groups.

"John." Sherlock grabbed his friend's shoulder. John spun around, eyes betraying all the fear.

"Stay safe." The detective muttered, eyes down. "Please."

John nodded. "You too."

Sherlock watched him go, his chest heavy.

"I know the feeling." Doctor sighed, suddenly by his side. "He'll be alright."

"I know." Sherlock once again forced his features into the façade of tranquillity. "Shall we get going?"

*****clintashaclintasha*****

Clint followed Natasha to the garage, face unresponsive. John was somewhere behind them, held back by the consulting detective.

"Natasha." He suddenly stopped in his tracks, hand flying up to the assassin's shoulder. "I need to get back."

The redhead nodded. "Good luck."

"You too." He muttered. And then- and he was determined to blame the adrenaline for it for the rest of his days- he leaned in, slamming his lips against Natasha's, cupping her face with his hands, running his fingers through her fiery red hair. She responded to the kiss, hands gripping his shoulders, pulling him closer. Finally they parted, both panting, and her eyes flew to meet his.

"Don't die today." She muttered. "Don't you dare."

And with that, she was heading down the hallway.

********clintashaclintashaclintasha******

The tower was empty, but for them. Dean found himself blushing.

_Get yourself together. _A voice inside his head snapped. _Saving the world now, gay panic later._

Castiel seemed to think the same thing, for he kept quiet, on a healthy distance from Dean, as they prepared the room for the oncoming ritual.

"Dean." Castiel suddenly spoke up. "Even if the demon agrees to leave Tony Stark's body, I will smite her."

Dean's eyes went wide, but he bit the thoughts back. "Okay."  
"She could cause great damage if left alive." Castiel went on, justifying the action to Dean or to himself, or to both, the hunter couldn't be sure. "She has a history of escaping multiple kinds of imprisonments-"

"It is the only thing to do, Cas." Dean interrupted him. "I'm with you, one hundred percent."

Castiel smiled. "Thank you, Dean."

They finished setting up the room, and then Dean fished a piece of paper from the back pocket of his jeans, flattening it out and clearing his throat. The incantation was short and simple, and Dean was confident he was not going to screw up the pronunciation, but the size and importance of the day still had his heart pumping at unnatural speed.

He flew through the words, stopping short of breath, heart picking up the speed again when a moment passed and nothing happened. He looked over to Castiel, eyes wide in panic, but the angel just kept looking ahead, eyes focused.

It was then that the silhouette of the familiar man appeared in the middle of the Devil's trap, careless grin on his face.

"Clarence." He winked at Castiel. "And Dean Winchester is with him, what a surprise."

"Meg." Castiel stated gravely. "Leave Tony Stark's body at once."  
Meg's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Or what?"

"Or you're going down with him." Dean growled. Her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Do his team mates know you are going to kill their precious asset?" Meg asked, expression still casual. "Because-"

"No." Castiel cut her off. "They don't."

It wiped the grin right off her face. "You are going to kill Tony Stark?"

"I am going to kill you." Dean watched with awe as Castiel once again entered his Powerful Angel of the Lord mode, taking a step further, eyes shining with rage. "Tony Stark is an unfortunate casualty."

Meg glanced between them. "Dean?"

"We're not bluffing, sweetheart." He shrugged. "End of the world. We're all playing by different rules now."

Meg opened Tony's mouth in a grotesque imitation of a scream, but Castiel placed a hand over them, stopping the cloud of black smoke from escaping, and Dean looked away, and when he looked back, Tony's lifeless corpse was on the floor, and Castiel was kneeling next to it, eyes heavy.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

Castiel hesitated. "Yes." And then, with a deep breath, he placed his palm on Tony's chest, and the room was bright once again.

********sorrymegstielshippers********

The information hit him the moment one of the oods entered the room, and he cut the creature off, opting to talk himself.

"Meg is dead." He declared, turning towards the alien. "We are under attack?"

"Correct." The ood replied, bowing his head. "The building is surrounded."  
"A cheeky move." Loki's voice was amused, but his eyes told a different story. "Shall we unleash our armies?"

"It seems like the proper time." Master looked over to the alien. "We've talked this through?"

"Yes, master." The ood bowed again, leaving the room.

"I am going to inform the others." Master announced, getting up. Moriarty was already be the window, peeking at the street before him. "They truly are here. I think I can see-"

And that was when the glass shattered, sharp smithereens erupting over the room, and everyone was on their feet at once.

Lucifer kept calm over the noise. "Moriarty, surveillance room. Loki, get to the back exit, take as many as you need with you."

"And you?"

The Devil smiled. "I have somewhere to be."

***********uhuh********

Jack was ecstatic. "Did you see that? Did you see _that?_"

John fell back to his seat, lips stretched into a face-splitting grinned.

"We've hit them!"

"We've hit them." John replied, still grinning, and then he was back in the position, aiming at the windows. "Let's see if we can do it again."

********paragraph********

Everything went black, then everything went white, and then, he was being crudely awakened, gasping for air, whole body in pain. He managed to crack his eyes open, finding himself surrounded by the older Winchester and his heavenly sidekick, both looking slightly worried.

"Tony?" Dean lightly slapped his cheek. "_Come on_, don't you die on me."

"He cannot die, Dean." The angel said matter-of-factly. "And if he did, I would simply bring him back again."

"W-_what?"_ Tony finally found enough air to talk, and regretted doing so immediately- now breathing was officially impossible.

"Okay, you're with us." Dean guided him to a sitting position. "Cas, can't you do something to help him breathe?"

"He seems to be hyperventilating." Castiel noted. "Perhaps I should produce a paper bag?"

"I really hope you're shitting me."

Tony finally found enough air to breathe normally, and decided to block everything else away until he was himself again.

"Jesus Christ." He finally gasped.

"No, he is not here." Castiel frowned. "And it is highly unlikely you've seen him, seeing as you've only been dead for a couple of seconds."

"Listen now- wait, _what?_" He glanced between them. His last memory was Castiel slamming his hand against his face, and then- "Did you _kill_ me?!"

"It was necessary." The angel assured him. "It was Meg we were after."  
He could recall that conversation. "I was- eh- a casualty?"

"It was a bit of a danger talk, meant to intimidate the demon." Dean spoke up. "We knew he could bring you back."

"Well-"

"And you're back, aren't you?" Dean asked. Tony nodded.

"So, she's gone?" He finally asked.

"Yes." Castiel nodded. "She won't be coming back."

"Good." Tony breathed a sigh of relief. He stretched out his hands, enjoying the pull of muscles, as well as the ability to control his body _it was about time, god damn it. _

"So." He mumbled, once he was done with his little exercise. "What is going on?"

***A/N* Two chapters in a day, man, call me Mary Winchester for I am on fire! **

**Currently thinking of writing a sidekick fic to this one, rated M, with all the sex scenes that could've happened but didn't because **_**rating**_**. (I mean, now that I've added Jack Harkness to the mix, an orgy has to happen somewhere)**

**OMG YOUR REVIEWS YOUR REVIEWS ASFAFDFG you have no idea how happy you make me. Please continue making me happy. And go eat some ice cream, you've earned it, because you are damn awesome. **


	19. Chapter 19

***A/N* I wrote this chapter days ago and didn't like it and just now figured out that, no, I cannot write it any better. Um, TW: a character dies. A character you've probably liked. Might be traumatic. Get tissues and some chocolate, just in case.**

**(there will be no more dead characters, worry not. Angst, yes, dead characters, no. Sorry about this. Didn't see any other way to deal with it)**

Balthazar toyed with his brother's blade, watching Doctor fly the TARDIS.

"I trust you to take us to the right time." Sherlock muttered under his breath. Doctor rolled his eyes.

"She takes me wherever I need to go." He explained. "If we end up somewhere else, it will be because we have to be there."

"Is it possible, for, uh, Her," Adam spoke up awkwardly. "To take you somewhere else to keep you safe?"

Doctor looked up, pondering on it for a bit.

"She won't."

They landed with turbulences (that seemed to affect only Adam), and then everything went quiet.

"I'll go out first." The Doctor said. "Balthazar with me. Sherlock, Adam, don't wander off."  
"Doctor, do I look like a young female with authority issues?" Sherlock asked, not looking up from the portable screen they carried in to keep track on the battle. Doctor looked taken aback. "I am a consulting detective, not an adolescent you picked up in the middle of London, so treat me accordingly."  
"Fair enough." The Doctor muttered, heading for the doors, grinning at his team-mates before grabbing the knob. "Allons-y."

******thisisgettingdifficult*****

Tony stared at them. "Jesus Christ."

Dean shot Castiel a warning look before turning back to the Iron Man. "You think you'll be ready to help us?"

Tony groaned. "I don't have much of a choice."

"You were resurrected some fifteen minutes ago, it is not wise-"

"It is not wise to sit back and _relax _while the rest of my team is fighting off Satan's bunch either." Tony snapped back. "Let me grab my suit, and we can get moving."

Dean nodded. "Help me take care of the Time Lord?"

"Sure." Tony groaned again. "I am getting too old for this."

*****thisamountofcharacterswillendme*****

Lucifer was expecting them.

It was obvious from his- Rose's- posture, sitting on the couch, head tipped back, flicker of amusement in his- _her's_- eyes.

"Doctor."

"Lucifer." Doctor's fought to control his voice, but it was harder now that _she _was here, in God knows how much pain- and with the full impact of knowledge that he might not be able to save her thrust in his face. "I suppose Rose told you my name."

"Master, actually." Lucifer grinned. "But the way her heart sped up when she saw you…didn't feel like this since I made Sammy hurt his big brother."

"You won't be able to hurt me."

Lucifer's grin widened. "And you won't be able to hurt her."

Doctor's chest were heavy, but still, he forced the words out. "That's why I didn't come alone."

Balthazar took the hint, exiting the TARDIS, blade in hand. Lucifer took note of it and laughed.

"A brother of mine, out-ranked by his blade, and a love-sick Time Lord." He shook his head. "This keeps getting better." Rose leaned closer, tilting her head to the side. "Tell me, will the consulting detective and my former vessel be making an appearance, or do they prefer to watch?"

Neither replied. Balthazar came closer.

"I hope you realise how hopeless your attempts are." Lucifer sighed, pulling out a blade of his own. "I believe this is more than capable of killing you both."

"You are outnumbered." Balthazar noted.

"A seraph and an alien." Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Frightening."

"You're forgetting something." Doctor bit out, coming closer.

"The two human beings in your ship?" Lucifer rose an eyebrow. "Please, do go on."

"Your vessel, you sad creature." The Doctor hissed. "You are forgetting Rose Tyler."

"As much as Rose would love to help, she is indisposed at the moment." Lucifer sighed. "And even if she takes over the control, what can she do?"

Doctor's eyes were like fire, and ice, and Balthazar found enough confidence in it to keep going.

"She can end you." He gripped the blade tighter. "And that will be enough for today."

****cuethedrums****

Thor and Steve caught Samandriel just as he was zapping a pair of kids off to safety. He turned around, tired smile on his face.

"How can I help you?"

"We need to get to Loki, now." Thor spoke up. "He will have guards."

"I'll go with you." Samandriel looked around. "We'll need to be quick."

And with a touch to their foreheads, they were gone.

Thor stepped away to find himself in a darkened room.

"Loki is here?"

Before Samandriel could answer, there was a movement on their left, and he spun around to face a stone statue frozen mid-attack.

"The Weeping Angels." Steve hissed. They should have figured out Loki would go with them.

"Samandriel, can you-" But before he could finish, there was a flash of light to bright to look, and then, they were alone in the room.

"I transferred all of their species ten years into the future." The angel explained. "I need to go back. Weeping angels should not pose you any more problems."

And then, he was gone.

"Loki." Thor tightened his grip on the Mjolnir. "Loki, quit this."

There was a familiar chuckle to his left- and then to his right- and suddenly wished he had the angel back.

"Stop this, Loki." He tried again. "It doesn't need to be this way."  
"That wasn't what you said when you locked me away." There was a familiar flash of green eyes and pale skin a mere inch from his face, and then the projection was gone. "It wasn't what you said while you kept me there, in isolation-" He heard Steve moan in pain to his left, and spun around. Darkness enveloped him like a cocoon. He thought back to Loki's prison chamber- dark, dry, magic proofed- and realised Loki wasn't about to give up on his plan.

"I am sorry, brother-" Thor started, trying to find his fallen comrade.

There was a hiss in his ear. "_I am _not _your brother!_" And then there was another moan from Steve.

"Captain?"

"I'm okay, just a bruise." Steve gasped. "Loki, I understand-"

"Oh, this will be good." There was another chuckle. Thor flinched. Loki was madder than he had thought.

"You have been wounded-"

"Do not patronise me, _mortal._" Another hiss. "I have not been wounded, I have been dishonoured, and now I am going to destroy your precious planet, I will destroy your precious Asgard-"

"Loki, this is madness-" Thor started again, silenced by a kick to his face that got him tasting blood.

"_Life is madness!" _Another kick. Thor took a swing, but it had no impact. Another projection.

"Alright, you destroy the Earth, you destroy Asgard, what then?" Steve tried. "Destruction will not bring you peace."

Captain cried out in pain again.

"Peace," Loki spit out. "Was _never _an option."

*****ohlookimadeareference*****

Master turned around, taken aback for a moment by the face that was looking back at him.

"You are not the Doctor." He stated.

"Nope." The elder Winchester grinned. "He couldn't show up."

"You are here to kill me." The Master smiled. "He couldn't make himself witness that again."

"Do keep on talking." Dean pulled out his gun.

"Killing me won't be _that _easy." The Master noted.

"You're big on words, aren't you?" There was a voice behind him. The alien laughed.

"Somebody got his body back."

"Amazing deduction!" Tony exclaimed, landing behind the alien and revealing his face. "Just in time to kick you ass to Mars and back."

"Where I'll be waiting." Dean interjected, aiming. "With more than enough bullets to make both of your hearts stop."

****what****

Lucifer stared at them both expectantly. "So? Is anybody going to make a move, or?"

"Rose?" Doctor whispered. Lucifer rolled his eyes. "I am so sorry, Rose."

Balthazar's eyes flickered to the time lord for a moment before returning to the devil. He frowned.

"Done there?" Lucifer asked. "Very emotional, but I have a world to end, so…"

"Stop!" The TARDIS doors slammed open, and Adam stood there, eyes filled with fear and intent. "Stop it."

"Adam-" Balthazar stopped, but Lucifer shushed him.

"I want to hear this."

Adam took a deep breath, taking a step closer. This seemed easier in his head.

"Leave her alone." He said, struggling to keep the tremor out of his voice. "I was your original vessel. I am here. Take me."  
"As honoured as I am, Adam," Lucifer grinned, running a finger up Rose's hip. "And as much as I grew fond of you, all those good times in the Cage-" His eyes switched to the Doctor. "This vessel provides far much more amusement."

"Adam, get back." Balthazar promised himself he'll zap Sherlock to North Korea the moment this was over, _make him deduce his way out of that, the irresponsible twat_, and pulled up his blade.

"No." Adam took another step closer. Lucifer turned to him, grin on his face. "I refuse to let you kill her."

Lucifer made a motion of mock sobbing. "Touching, really-" He grinned again. "How do you know she's not already dead?"

"Angels can't wear corpses." Adam forced his legs to keep moving closer. "I was with you in that cage for a while; I think it's fair to say I'm an expert in angelology."

"Sweet." Lucifer grinned. They were now so close, Adam could feel the warmth of Lucifer's vessel. He forced himself to stand tall, chin high, staring into the devil's eyes. "But remember, the last time you played at being Winchester…"

"I'm not _playing_." Adam hissed. And then he, in one smooth motion, pushed a hand under the classy looking jacket Lucifer dressed Rose in, pulling it out before Lucifer could even react, and then there was a flash of silver, and then there was a blade in Lucifer's stomach, the devil holding onto Adam's forearm, twisting it in the most unnatural way, boy gritting his teeth as he pushed the blade further, light seeping through the cut-

"You can wound me, _boy_" Lucifer hissed, grimacing in pain. "But no human can kill an archangel-"

"But a seraph can." Balthazar breathed, pushing Gabriel's blade into Lucifer' back. Adam closed his eyes shut as the bright light filled the room, followed by an ear-piercing, inhuman scream- and then, there was a lifeless corpse in his arms, and a burnt-out mark of six elongated shapes that once, long time ago, could have been wings.

A heavy silence settled over the room. They all stared at Rose Tyler's body, frozen in shock and surprise, adrenaline still rushing through their veins, minds not quite catching up with what just happened. And then, Doctor fell to his knees, and Balthazar took a step back, and Adam laid Rose Tyler's corpse to the floor, whole body shaking as he remained sitting there, holding her hand, as if to apologise for what he had just done. He then looked up at Balthazar, who helped him up, and with a moment of hesitation pulled him into a hug. Doctor remained on his knees, staring at the almost peaceful face of his lost companion _she was yours responsibility this is all your fault she had a life she had a future-_

Balthazar's voice cut off his thoughts, shaking him awake.

"We've killed Lucifer." He said, still holding the youngest Winchester, who was still shaking. "We've killed him, we've killed him for good."

Doctor nodded. "You've killed him."

Lucifer was dead.

****ilikedlucifer****

Sam was the first to notice something was off- suddenly, the oncoming sea of Lucifer's demons just _stopped, _and then there was a collective scream, and then a cloud of dark smoke erupted from numerous bodies before him, and what was left was heavily wounded _people_, fog disappearing into the distance. He spun around, meeting Natasha's confused gaze, and even Jack stopped talking, their flier hesitating in the air.

"What is going on?" He whispered.

"Lucifer is dead." Came a reply, the subtle headphones they've all agreed to wear making Crowley's voice sound distant. "They left. Lucifer was murdered."

Everyone paused for a moment. Crowley coughed.

"I understand this is a big deal, but if you'd be so kind and take _the bloody advantage _of it, the rest of the Hell raisers are sending out the final remains of their army, yes, yes, quite a big accomplishment, lets not screw it up." Crowley hung up, and Adam fixed his posture, examining the wounded.

"We need to get battle away from here!" He shouted, and Natasha nodded.

"We can hear you." Jack's voice was idle. "Wonderful modern technology, remember."

"Sorry." Sam muttered. "Can you see the armies?"

"Build a barricade around your civilians and get to the back, gas masked creatures have just erupted out of the basement " Crowley cut back in. "And _hurry up!"_

****areyoumymummy****

Sherlock opened the doors of the TARDIS, as calm and collected as ever.

"Seeing as all of the Winchester's brothers were resurrected multiple times, I'd say this is not the end for Rose Tyler." He remarked. The Doctor's eyes shot up, glint of hope back in them. "Now, if you'd kindly bring her in, this is still far from over."  
"Dean is going to kill Master." Doctor suddenly whispered, and before anyone could comment on the statement, he was on his feet, rushing out of the room. "Take Rose in, close the doors after yourself!"

Adam studied the body, still holding his forearm. "Uh, my hand…"

"Oh, yes." Balthazar pressed an arm to it, bones coming back to their places, tissue damage disappearing immediately. The boy murmured a 'thank you' before picking Rose up, suddenly very tired. Sherlock held the doors for him as he brought the blonde in, laying her down on the floor next to the console and sitting down himself.

"Stay here." Sherlock instructed, hesitating for a second before adding. "It was outstanding, what you've just done."  
Adam took in a deep breath, and smiled. "Thank you."

Sherlock returned the smile, before exiting the TARDIS and closing the doors shut.

"Help me find Moriarty." He spoke to the angel, who was still staring at the burnt out shapes. Balthazar nodded, pulling himself together.

"Look at his wings." He murmured, before placing two fingers on Sherlock's brow. The familiar sound of his own wings fluttering calmed him down.

This wasn't the first time Lucifer's wings had been on fire.

***A/N* Adam pick-pocketed Lucifer's blade, that was what he was doing (being his former vessel, he knew little something about how Lucifer works, yes)- I just now realised it isn't very clear, and the scene is too traumatic for me to go back and try to rewrite it with more detail.  
I liked Lucifer.**

**Feel free to scream at me through the reviews. Death threats are expected, but do be creative. **


	20. Chapter 20

Gabriel grinned as his grace finally felt the weak link, moving in its general direction. Lucifer made sure to keep himself the only piece of their rank in this game, every door and window of the building archangel-proofed- a small, inconspicuous symbol, visible only to the parties it had effect on. The main doors were the only non-proofed entrance, but every time he appeared close to them a fresh wave of demons attacked, followed by aliens, and while they couldn't harm him, they effectively stopped him from entering the building.

He finally found the un-proofed window- it was blown off, wall and everything- and flew in, finding himself in an abandoned, nicely decorated room.

He located Thor Odinson's life energy and appeared there, suddenly surrounded by darkness, the said demi-god lying at his feet.

"Uh-oh." He muttered, turning the lights on- the room was empty, but for the wounded superheroes, and some dozen projections of a tall, lean, pallid man with shockingly green eyes and equally shocking helmet.

The man looked up, taking him in, smirk playing on his lips. "Archangel Gabriel, I presume?"

Gabriel grinned. "The real Loki. Pleasure to meet you."

One of the multiple shapes walked towards him, others disappearing immediately. "Pleasure is all mine." He narrowed his eyes. "Although, you are a bit shorter than I've expected."

"Well," Gabriel sighed. "I'd probably look that way, to a Frost Giant."  
The amusement on the trickster's face disappeared, replaced instantly by anger. Gabriel grinned wider.

"So, are you going to stick around to see the end of this apocalypse, or can we expect you to fake your death and visit a brothel by the end of the evening?" Loki went on.

"Do not speak so disapprovingly of brothels, my dear Norse friend." Gabriel pouted. "Knowing your history, you are no stranger to them either." He paused. "Well, not exactly brothel. But I can't imagine stables to be all that much different."

Loki laughed. "Does it alarm you, that me and my son, stuck in a shape of a horse, still have a better relationship than you and your father?"

"Well, I've never been ridden by my grandfather, so I'd say it's debatable." Gabriel noted. "And are you sure you want to bring daddy issues into this discussion?"

"Gabriel, I can see that you're having fun, but could we-" Steve spoke up from his spot. Gabriel hushed him.

"I propose a game." He exclaimed. Loki rose an eyebrow.

"A game?"

"Yeah." Gabriel shrugged. "You're a trickster, I'm a trickster, let's have a trickster show down!"  
Loki took a step closer. "How do you propose this, eh, _trickster showdown _is to happen?"

Gabriel's grin grew to face-splitting proportions. "This room. No rules. The first one to get out wins."

"I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into." The Norse god noted. Gabriel just winked.

"Neither do you."

****whatishappening****

Moriarty wasn't here.

"He escaped?"

"He is probably in an angel proofed room." Balthazar shrugged, apology in his eyes. "I can't help."

Sherlock frowned. "Can you guess the location of an angel proofed room?"

Balthazar's eyes went distant for a second. "There isn't just one."

"Take me as close as you can to each of them."

Balthazar placed a hand on Sherlock's shoulder. "Ready?"

Sherlock shot him a glare. "Stop procrastinating."

A flutter of wings, and they were gone.

****hi****

Adam was staring at the lifeless corpse, wishing for a thousandth time he had remembered to ask Balthazar to bring her back _now_, because, judging from the faith the Doctor had in her, she could be a great help in battling the apocalypse.

His train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the doors. His heart stopped, and then there was a familiar voice.

"It's Samandriel." The angel knocked again. "Adam, I can feel your presence."

Adam opened the doors, pulling Samandriel into a bone crushing hug. Samandriel smiled.

"What happened?"  
"I killed Lucifer." Samandriel pulled away, eyes wide. "Balthazar and I. We killed him."

It seemed that it was just now that Samandriel noticed the burnt out shapes.

"It was you."

"Yes."

He looked back at the boy, and then kissed him, hard, for a short, wonderful moment. He pulled away, grinning.

"That's amazing."  
Adam blushed, and then his thoughts went back to Rose Tyler. "You need to help me with something."

****didyouknowvodkaistrueevil****

Dean had his gun drawn up, Tony's suit was ready to shoot, and still, the Time Lord's smile never faltered.

"You can't win." He stated.

"And you know this because?" Dean snarled. If it was up to him, their target would already be a lifeless extraterrestrial corpse, but Tony signalled him to wait.

"You can kill me, you can kill all of us." The Master grinned wider. "But your world is going to burn either way."

"You're really big on words-"

"Dean." Tony interrupted. "That thing. Over there."

Dean looked to his right- there it was, a large lever, connected to some sort of a machine.

"It's too complex to be of Earth." Tony went on. "Well, this Earth."

A smile flashed in the Master's eyes. "Clever."

"What does it do?" Tony fixed the weapon on the Master's smiling face. "I can hurt you without killing you, you know."

"Oh, I don't think my dear Doctor would approve of such threats." The Master frowned.

"What is it?" Dean barked. The Master laughed.

"It opens a portal." He explained, cracking his neck. "To the dimension we got Rose Tyler from. It will open by the end of the day- you can't stop it- and it will keep widening until both of your universes collide- and oh, it will be so much fun."

Dean glanced over to his comrade. "Is he making any sense?"

"He is." Another voice replied. Not lowering his gun, he looked over his shoulder.

"Doctor?"

"Lucifer is dead." He announced. Dean whistled.

"How is Rose?" The Master asked, grinning wildly. The Doctor ignored him.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I think we've been over this before." The Master's smile was genuinely mad.

"I can fix this." The Doctor told Dean, not taking his eyes of the second time lord. "And I can fix him."

"So, we don't shoot?" Dean looked uneasy. He met Tony's eyes.

"I'll put my faith in you." Tony stated. Dean nodded.

The Doctor stared at the Master. The latter smiled back.  
"Don't." He finally replied. "We'll take him to the TARDIS."

Tony studied the alien. "How?"

"I can help." Samandriel appeared in the room. "He can't fight me."

"Adam is in the TARDIS." The Doctor frowned. "Adam and Rose."

A commotion at the doors. "Not really."

The grin that appeared on the Doctor's face was the happiest one Dean has ever seen. He spun around, and the blonde, seemingly unharmed, despite the blood soaked shirt, ran to his arms.

"Rose! " He muttered into her hair, picking her off the ground. "Rose, my Rose, my wonderful Rose."  
"Doctor." She laughed, pulling away slightly. "I came back."

"You did." The Time Lord breathed. "I thought I've lost you for good."  
"So, uh, angels." She studied the group. "Superheroes? The Devil? Norse Gods?" She pouted. "And I thought I've seen the world."  
"Guess we have a lot more to explore, then." The Doctor grinned.

"Hate to ruin the moment," Tony's voice was slightly annoyed. "But we are kind of in the middle of an apocalypse.

The Time Lord was quiet for a moment. "Right." He spun around. "Samandriel! Samandriel, Samandriel, brilliant Samandriel!" He walked over to the angel, throwing an arm over his shoulder. "Brought her back, didn't you." The angel nodded. "Oh, I could kiss you! Later, maybe. Don't get your hopes up." He ran over to the machine. "Now, I am going to shut this down, and you-" He pointed to the Master. "Are grounded."

"I take him to the TARDIS?"

The Doctor threw his head back, thinking. "Yes. TARDIS. You and Adam watch over him." He winked at the youngest Winchester. "Now that you've killed the Devil, what can one little angry alien do to you?"

Adam managed a weak smile. "Yeah."

They were gone without a second word, and then the Time Lord turned to face the rest of the team.

"We need to take care of Moriarty." He said. "Gabriel is with Loki, I suppose?"

"Hopefully." Dean said. "Castiel went to help them."

****wroomwroom****

Castiel found himself in a horridly bright, artificial looking world, with microphones hidden in the flowers, and bunnies making their way around him. The grass was green, the sky was blue, and that was about it.

"Castiel?" He spun around. Steve was there, looking a little worse for wear. Castiel pressed his fingers to the soldier's abdomen, and the latter sighed with relief.

"Thank you."  
"You are welcome." Castiel replied. "What is this?"

"Gabriel." Thor appeared to his right. "He and Loki are in a middle of a duel."

Castiel looked around. It did scream Gabriel, at some level.

"We have a need of you." Castiel spoke up.

"Get us out of her." Steve seemed more than relieved. Castiel did as he was asked without a second word.

****breakthing****

Rose kneeled next to him, grin not coming off her face.

"Onto something?"

The Doctor looked up at her. She was equal parts distracting and helpful.

"I can shut it off." He studied her face. "You are never going back there."

Her eyes were soft. "I made my choice long time ago."

Dean coughed. Doctor got back to work, sonic screwdriver making small noises as he studied the machine.

"Anybody knows where we can find Sherlock?" Tony asked. "I don't trust him alone with Moriarty."

"He's with Balthazar." Rose replied. "They left, once Lucifer was killed."

Dean studied her. "How are you feeling?"

She grinned. "Brilliant." She offered her hand, and Dean shook it. "Dean Winchester, I assume? Rose Tyler."

Dean smirked. "Pleasure."  
It was then that Castiel returned, Steve and Thor in tow.

Thor was the first to notice her. "She-"

"Lucifer is dead, Samandriel brought her back." Tony said in a hurry. "How's the situation with Loki?"

"Gabriel is battling him." Steve replied. "Some sort of, uh, trickster show down?"

"It is very disturbing." Castiel added.

"Only one can get out alive." Thor added. "How good is Gabriel?"

"Very good." Castiel looked at the man, genuine distress in his eyes. "I am sorry."

Rose looked between them. "Loki will die?"

"We hope." Castiel's replied, and then turned back to the Norse god. "I am sorry."

"No, but he-" She looked to the Doctor. "He is mad, but he is not truly evil-"

"People rarely are." The Doctor sighed, looking up. "But he is mad and cruel and very dangerous." They were all looking at Thor now. "I am sorry."

Rose tried again. "You spared the Master!"

"I have means of restricting him." He replied, kicking the machine in frustration. "And it is quite obvious _no one _has means of keeping Loki in line!"

Rose bit into her lip. "We could send him through?"

The Doctor looked up. "Rose, there are innocent people there-"  
"The portal, it's not like the last one." Rose hurried to explain. "I heard them speak about sending the angels through, because it would consume their grace- and Moriarty threatened to push Loki in, because it would take his powers away-" The entire room was now listening to her, and she turned around to face each of them individually. "He'd be a regular human there, and mum and dad and Mickey would find him-"

"He could still kill." The Doctor's voice was quiet. "Rose, think this through-"

"They could handle him." Rose's eyes were desperate. "Second chance. He deserves it."

Tony's voice was like ice. "He had plenty of those."

Rose shot him a glare. "Being locked away is hardly called a second chance."

"Doctor…" Thor took a step towards the alien. "If we could both go through- I'd take care of him-"

"Asgard needs you." The Doctor pressed his lips together. "Alright. We're sending him through." Another warning glance towards Thor. "Only him."

Rose's grin widened. "Thank you."

"Mickey's an idiot, but if he survived a childhood with you, he can handle an angry ex-trickster." He winked at Rose. "Somebody get them here before anybody else dies."

****rosehaslokifeels****

The scenery was now changed- they were on an island, and there was an insane amount of bright pink flamingos circling around them.

"Gabriel?" Castiel tried. There was a movement behind him, and he ducked just in time to miss a very painful hit to his temple. Loki snarled.

"Cassie!" Gabriel was there within a second. "I'm kind of busy right now, if you could join the flamingos-"

"The Doctor has a plan." Castiel said, keeping an eye on the Norse god. "End this and follow me."

"I'm afraid that won't do." Loki grinned, tilting his head.

"Oh come on, give my brother a chance." Gabriel pouted.

"Lucifer is dead, Master is taken care of." Castiel announced. "We are ready to give you a second chance."

Loki's face grew angry. "I don't _need_ your chances."

"It is not an option." Castiel felt his wings spread.

And then, the flamingos, and the ocean, and the three of them, were gone.

***A/N* HELLO**

**I SAID NO MORE DEATHS**

**SO NOBODY DIES**

**BUT YOU WILL GET ANGST**

**SO PREPARE**

**And please review I live off your reviews**

**Your reviews and caffeine**

**Lots of caffeine**

**I might have had too much**

**Please review**

**You are all great and sexy bad ass motherfuckers**


End file.
